


With Love, Draco - Book 1

by MariDiniz, SofiaGirard



Series: Chronicles of a D'Fay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela, chronicles of D'fay, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariDiniz/pseuds/MariDiniz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: Draco discovered himself as the biggest lie the Malfoy family has ever hidden. And now that was his secret too, because if one day the truth came out, everything he loved most could be taken from him.Involved in a plot of lies and betrayals, Draco must find a way to survive and hide his secret. He needed to protect his mother and partner, in addition to fulfilling his mission, even if it meant giving up who he truly loves and just watching her from afar."Wiltshire, England.Sunday, August 3, 1997.Hermione Jane Granger,This is one of the only letters I never had the courage to deliver.I'm not who you think. In fact, not even I know who I am, at least not anymore. I have lived my whole life believing in a lie, taking pride in something that was not even and serving those who propagate that lie.I know I don't have the right to write to you, but I don't have much time left, today I was sure of that. I've been doomed since the damn day that Lucius Malfoy decided to serve that monster, decided to fight his war and dragged me into this disgrace (...)"Book 1 of the "Chronicles of a D'Fay" trilogy
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Olivier D'Fay/ Narcisa Malfoy
Series: Chronicles of a D'Fay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932571
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

The icy fog covered the deserted streets so that no one could pay attention to the

two hooded figures that appeared in the middle of the dirty alley.

\-  Wait! Ciça, wait! - Said one of the figures extending his arm trying to prevent the

another to head towards the streets. - Narcissa ... listen ... - He tried again, but the first

it just got rid of it.

\-  Go away, Bella!

\-  You need to listen to me!

\-  I've heard enough. And I already made my decision. Now leave me alone!

Narcissa Malfoy just ignored her older sister while walking through the alleys and streets flanked by abandoned houses and warehouses. Windows broken or blocked by thick cheap wooden beams.

\-  We received orders not to discuss the plan with anyone. This is a betrayal ...

Narcissa just stopped abruptly, her blue eyes burning with rage when she he pointed his wand at his sister and said in a controlled, cold voice.

\-  There's nothing I will not do! - Whispered and turning his back to the other returned

on her hurried way, not caring whether Bela would follow her or not, as long as she didn't try harder to stop her, Narcissa didn't care. It went deeper into the house maze and her sister still chased her but kept a safe distance after the threat. When the witch finally found the house she wanted, she knocked on the door ignoring the insults that Bela muttered under her breath. A few seconds later a man with long split black hair and equally dark eyes he opened the door.

\-  Narcisa! What a pleasant surprise!

\-  Severus - she whispered tensely. - Can I talk to you? Is it urgent.

\-  Of course. - He said, stepping back to let her in. And when he saw the sister who

accompanied him made a disgusted face.

\-  Snape.

\-  Bellatrix.

They were in a small drawing room, the walls were covered entirely with books, most with black or brown leather covers; a worn sofa, an old armchair and a worn table. The place had an abandoned look, and it was because I knew I would find it there  alone that Narcissa had decided to visit her childhood friend.

Snape indicated the sofa to Narcissa and before she sat down, she stripped off her dark cloak. carefully folding as if it would prevent her from bursting into tears, she sat down looking at the white, trembling hands he had crossed on his lap. Bellatrix in turn only she stood against one of the shelves with her face sulking and her arms crossed showing all their discontent to be there.

\-  So, how can I be of service? Asked Snape, taking a seat in the armchair and

purposely ignoring the other sister.

\-  We ... are we alone? Asked Narcissa in a low voice.

\-  Of course.

\-  Severus, I'm sorry to come here like that, but I needed to see you. I think it's the

only one that can help me… I know I shouldn't be here, I was ordered not to comment nothing with anyone but ...

\-  Then you should hold your tongue! Cried Bellatrix. - Especially in the face of

who we are!

Narcissa let out a sound that could be a dry sob and covered her face with the hands. Snape just rested the glass of wine he had served for him and the visitors at the table and cast a mocking smile at Bellatrix's angry face. Meanwhile the blonde she was so lost in her own despair that she paid no attention to the interrogation and accusations that the sister made to the other wizard.

\-  Now ... you came to me for help, Narcissa?

The witch looked up at him, her elegant face marked by the despair that inhabited the witch's heart.

\-  I came, Severus. I think ... I think you're the only one who can help me. I have no more no one to turn to. Lucius is trapped and… - She closed her eyes, tears streaming down by the cheeks. - The Dark Lord forbade me to talk about it - continued on a sob desperate, with eyes still closed. - You don't want anyone to know about the plan. Is… very secret. But…

\-  If he is forbidden, you should not talk - Snape said immediately. - The word of the Dark Lord is law.

Narcissa gasped as if she had been slapped. Bellatrix for the first time since who had entered that house, seemed satisfied.

\-  Did you hear? - he said triumphantly. - Even Snape says this: you have been ordered not to speak, so keep quiet!

Snape, however, got up and went to the small window whose dirty and grimy curtains were open. He spied the deserted street between the curtains and pulled them back.

He turned and looked at Narcissa seriously.

\-  Actually, I know the plan - said quietly. - I am one of the few to whom The Dark Lord told it. But, if I wasn't aware of the secret, Narcissa, you would have committed a serious betrayal.

\-  I thought you should know! Exclaimed Narcissa, breathing easier. - Him trusts you so much, Severus ...

\-  You know the plan? - Bellatrix asked and her momentary expression of pleasure it was replaced by pure indignation.

\-  Of course - Snape said. - But what help do you need, dear friend? If you're imagining that I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I'm afraid that there is no hope whatsoever.

\-  Severus - she whispered, tears sliding down her pale face. - My son ... mine only son...

\-  Draco should be proud - muttered Bellatrix indifferently. - The Dark Lord is giving you a great honor. And he is not evading duty, he is happy with the opportunity to prove yourself, excited by the prospect ...

Narcissa started to cry, without taking her pleading eyes from Snape.

\-  He's only sixteen and has no idea what to expect! Why, Severus! Is too dangerous! It’s revenge for Lucius’s mistake, I know it is! That’s why he chose the Draco, wasn't it? - He insisted. - To punish Lucius?

\-  If Draco succeeds - said Snape, without looking at Narcissa - it will be more prestigious than everyone else. - It was a flawed excuse and I knew it wouldn't bring peace to mother's heart.

\-  But it will not be successful! Sobbed Narcissa. - How can it be when the Dark Lord himself ...

Bellatrix squeaked in indignation which prompted the younger sister to contain her words.

\-  I just meant ... no one has succeeded so far ... Severus ... please ... you are, and always was, Draco's favorite teacher ... you are my old friend ... you are my best man son ... i beg ... you are the lord's favorite, the advisor he trusts most ... can talk to him, persuade him ...?

\-  The Dark Lord does not let himself persuade, and I'm not foolish enough to try ... not I can say that he is not upset with Lucius. He let himself be captured and on top of that, failed to recover the prophecy. The Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry.

\-  He has chosen Draco in revenge! You know that he will not be successful, that he

die trying or it will kill you if you fail!

When Snape didn't answer her, she lost what little control she had left and

put on his knees in front of the friend who looked shocked while Narcissa begged.

\-  You could do that. You instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, and he would reward more than anyone ... - He tried. Her only son was in danger, and she

needed help as soon as possible. Not that she didn't trust Draco's magical abilities, but for Merlin! He was just a boy. I was only 16! She knew that her son was hard at work education, but his pure heart would prevent him from committing such an atrocity.

\-  I'm sure he will send me try later, but decided that Draco should try first. If Draco is successful I can stay at Hogwarts playing the role my role as a spy.

\-  For it makes no difference whether Draco die! He is very annoyed that he failed hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do that he doesn't forgive easily !!!! He will kill Draco! - She screamed desolate. She needed to do something, anything to make sure he would survive. Even if it was putting your own life at risk

\-  It may be possible ... help Draco. - Said Snape trying to give a little hope for the mother of her godson.

\-  If you are there to protect you ... You do the Unbreakable Vow, Severus?

\-  The Unbreakable Vow? - He didn't expect that and even Bellatrix laughed at the deep, teasing him, Severus knew he needed to do something to try to save the Draco's rear.

Heavens, how he liked that boy! His dark eyes were fixed on the blue ones tearful of Narcissa's tears, when he sighed and said quietly.

\-  I will make the Unbreakable Vow. And perhaps, your sister will accept to be our Guarantor.

Bellatrix's jaw dropped in shock she really believed Severus would never put his own life at risk, even if it was for Draco. Ira dominated the witch. That kid should start to learn to solve his own problems, and not always have someone behind making sure he made things basket! Snape, for his part, knelt down in front of Narcissa before the haunted look of Bellatrix, they put their right hands together while listening to her friend start the vote.

\-  You, Severus, watch over my son Draco especially when he is trying to fulfill the Dark Lord's wish?

\- I  'll take care.

A thin tongue of living fire came out of Bellatrix's wand that was standing close to hands joined and wrapped around Severo and Narcissa's palms.

\-  And will do everything possible to protect him from evil?

\-  I will.

A second tongue of fire came out of the wand and intertwined with the first, forming a thin luminous current.

\-  And if necessary ... if it seems Draco will fail, you will finish the task that Did the Dark Lord assign Draco to perform?

There was a moment of silence.

\-  I conclude - Snape swore.

The flash of the third tongue of fire illuminated the room, they curled into each other

and closed around the hands forming a serpent of fire. The two got up and without a word the sisters left the house. Narcissa waited for Bela to Apparate and turned to Severus, who remained with the door ajar.

\-  I must tell you something else ... - whispered. -  **_Draco is not the son of Lucius._ **


	2. Truh and Betrayals

_Wiltshire, England._

_Wednesday, August 28, 1996_

_Dear Severus friend,_

_I am writing this letter because there is another reason to ask him to take the Perpetual Vow, in addition to the fear of losing my beloved and only son in this mission that the Lord imbued him with. I know I can trust your discretion and I ask that as soon as you finish reading those words, burn that letter. I need to protect myself and, above all, protect Draco._

_I'm not proud of what I did in the past, but everything I do today is for my son's good. Severus, I love Draco so much and just the possibility of him suffering from my mistakes is torture. That's why I ask you to protect my boy, take care of my little Draco, he doesn't know anything and must stay that way._

_It was a few days after I married Lucius, I know you remember how the war was at its height and I went to spend a season at my mother's relatives in France…_

Narcissa Black, now Malfoy had just arrived in Paris wearing a rusty necklace as a portkey and was completely absorbed in everything around her, her mind was so far away that she barely paid attention to the beautiful landscape of the Bosque de Vincennes, perhaps the most English piece from all over Paris with its British-style gardens. His thoughts were crazy, his heart was tight. Well, she had just gotten married and was already facing her first marriage crisis!

Not that it was very absurd, but she did not agree with the kind of wizards that Lucius idolized, even though she herself was sympathetic to some of his ideals. However, she would never agree with that war, so she preferred to take time alone with her relatives in France, to really think about what to do, because despite everything she still loved her husband very much.

The young witch would stay with her mother's cousin's family, the couple owned a beautiful three-story apartment overlooking the gardens of the Eiffel Tower in the 7th arrondissement which was close enough to the small square of Furstenberg in which the entrance is. Ministère des Affaires Magiques where Lord Etienne Rosie worked and herself needed to get her wand permission.

He quickly apparated to the same square that was depicted on the small postcard in his hand. She should have reported her arrival, but she was so lost in herself that she was only acting on automatic. Narcissa considered that after obtaining his permission it should not be very difficult to find the uncle in the ministry.

The young blonde was surprised by how lovely Furstenberg's little square was, and it was when she heard the Frenchman speaking from a distance that she realized the size of her decision. However, she was already there, and with a determined step she walked towards the fountain, she waited in amazement when the iron vines grew from the four trees around her, intertwining around her, transfiguring herself in a beautiful elevator.

It was stunning, the large iron and glass structure painted with the most different scenarios and magical creatures was magnificent. The blue and white tone left the room with a more sophisticated and cool look, very different from the more earthy tones and the dark marble found in the British ministry. The vaulted ceiling gave the impression that the already large space was even larger.

Narcissa allowed herself to admire the architecture and lost herself in the details of the huge statues that represented beautiful winged women, but soon resumed her way to the reception where she informed her name and was there to get her wand permission. Everything happily went quickly and soon she was back in the elevator, however her inattention remained so much that she had totally forgotten that she should look for her uncle and not just leave the ministry.

It hadn't been intentional, but when he ran into a boy at the exit of the elevator, his heart missed two beats. Heavens, he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life! Whoever started the legend about the Malfoys' dignified beauty certainly had never left England. He was certainly taller, at least 10 centimeters, than Narcissa and was as embarrassed and embarrassed as she was - if not more so, seeing that tall, blond and strong-looking young man who was staring at her with the brightest eyes he had ever seen he was still lying on the ground in front of him. It clearly took a few moments to realize that it would be polite of you to help the girl to get up too. And in a leap he was already on his feet, extending his hand to the young woman, who was unable to contain her breathless sigh as she was pulled and went against the foreign boy's chest.

\- Pardon, mademoiselle! Do you bless? - His voice was so… so… low. - Mademoiselle? Do you speak English? - Maybe she had been too lost in the sound of your voice. Enough time for him to think that she didn't understand the local language.

\- I'm sorry, I think I wasn't paying much attention…. - She was visibly embarrassed.

\- I must confess that I don't either, but when I saw you I lost the rest of my sanity.

\- Pardon?

\- I am saying that it is very beautiful, Miss…?

\- Black! You mean Malfoy. Mrs. Narcisa Malfoy.

The boy's face in front of him seemed to have lost some color, but he quickly composed himself.

\- I don't think I'm sure, Mrs. Malfoy. - He joked before making a deep and elegant bow. - Nice to meet you, I'm Olivier D’Fay Beauffremont.

All the security rules practically shouted for Narcissa not to be enchanted by the unknown and fortunately her dazzle gave way to sanity.

\- Delighted, but I'm afraid I'm late. - Said quickly while apparating to anywhere far away.

Narcissa disappeared in an empty alley next to a coffee shop they frequent on one of her trips to the city when she was just 12 years old. She stayed against the wall for a while trying to control her fast breathing. For Merlin, who was that boy? As much as she did not want to admit, he was the most beautiful man she had ever met, much more than her husband and so when thinking about Lucius, she felt terrible. What was she doing to herself? He had decided to come to Paris to think about everything that will change in his life and not to be out of balance with the elegant and gentle words of an attractive stranger, even if he was really incredibly attractive.

As bewildered as she appeared, the young witch entered the Bistro Le Chat Noir and sat at a small round table near the window that looked out onto the busy street of Place Cachée, the French equivalent of the diagonal alley. It was a cozy and familiar place with its decoration in red tones, wood and the different plants that grew on the walls. Narcissa still remembered the delicious hot chocolate she had taken with her family, when they came to taste the famous pumpkin pie. However she needed something stronger than chocolate and as soon as a young woman approached she asked with an impeccable Frenchman for a blackberry liqueur and a croissant.

While he waited, he remembered that he should get in touch with his mother's cousin's family. They knew that she would arrive that afternoon, but at her own insistence they did not go to meet her at the Bosque de Vincennes and so she quickly wrote an enchanted note, saying that she had arrived and was at the Bistro Le Chat Noir. It was just a sign that the note disappeared from his hand with a cracking sound and soon after his request arrived.

The next three days that Narcissa spent exclusively with her uncle's family proved to be a real challenge, not because of the silent personality of Etienne Rosie who, despite having a high position in the French Ministry, barely left her office and reading, or because of constant criticism that his wife, Mrs. Clair Rosie, made her elegantly about the decision to leave her husband for a while.

It was the futile and irritating personality of the couple's daughter that led Ciça to seriously question her decision to go to Paris and not to Italy where the Blacks also had some properties. Delphine Rosie at 19 was only a year younger than her English cousin and much less mature. But above all, much of the reason had a name and surname "Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont", Narcissa could not stop thinking about the young man she had run into on her first day there and along with his memory came those of Lucius and everything he had been through to decide to leave for France.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Delphine had mistakenly taken Narcissa as her personal escort and her goal was to present to the English cousin the best witch Paris had to offer. Every day was a mess of commitment, teas with colleagues who studied at Beauxbatons, shopping for perfumes or bags at the finest brands in Place Cachée, which was in the bohemian Montmartre district on the other side of the city. Which in a way helped the blonde to get a certain Frenchman out of her head, but it also didn't give her time to reflect on the big reasons that led her there.

Narcissa just wanted time for herself and especially to reflect on the mess that was her life and her marriage at that time. So even with her insistent cousin the young woman refused the invitation to dance in one of the famous wizarding clubs in the city, the last thing she wanted to do was spend another night listening to Delphine describing the routine of her possible suitors or the gossip of the highest witch society French.

\- Come on, Ciça. You need to have fun! Paris is charming in the morning and charming in the afternoon, but at night it is magical!

\- Honey, I don't want to spoil your fun, but I really need some air. - He replied forcing his best smile. He had spent the last few hours tasting elvish wine with his cousin and a couple of friends who studied with Delphine and saying it had been torture was an understatement, even if the wine was divine.

\- Please, Ciça !!!

\- Yes Dear! I heard that Pierre will be there and you know, Phiny, how wonderful he is! - Encouraged the brunette friend that Narcissa did not even bother to learn the name.

\- Pierre, Ciça! I told you about him !!! It is the tall one with green eyes like the Caribbean Sea and a voice ...

\- Oh dear cousin you can not miss this chance, not when Pierre will be there. - He spoke trying to contain the sarcasm in his voice. - I just want to take a walk and think for a while. Let's do it like this, you go with your friends and I'll go back to the Rosie's apartment.

\- Are you sure Ciça?

\- Sure, go have fun.

\- Perfect! I will meet you at home. But Apparate there, don't get lost. These neighborhoods are full of tourist Pas-Magique. - The other spoke before Apparating with the couple of friends.

Narcissa just sighed and instead of doing as her cousin suggested she decided to walk through the streets of Muggle Paris. The night was pleasant and ideal for her to finally get lost in her thoughts.

She had always been in love with Lucius Malfoy from the first day she was formally introduced to him at one of the Sacred Twenty Eight dinners, and despite the confusion of feelings that surrounded her mind and heart she still loved him. When she heard about the agreement between the Black and Malfoy family for their marriage, she was overjoyed, even though she was only 15 years old and the marriage only took place when she turned 20. And even though she admired him during all the years they studied together in When Hogwarts discovered that the predilection of the groom and now husband for the Dark Arts was not due to an eccentric curiosity but to true devotion to the Dark Lord, Narcissa found herself helpless. She couldn't agree with that war, but there was her husband, not only a supporter of Voldemort but his right hand.

She was not far from Montmartre and so she decided to walk until she reached the statue that led to Palace Cachée. I needed tea to calm my mind and maybe a piece of Le Chat Noir's delicious pumpkin pie.

Unfortunately, between a mouthful and another of her pie, the witch remembered the harsh words her husband had said to her before she left, further hurting her already confused heart. The pie became tasteless and Narcissa found herself staring at the window without really seeing the landscape, she had been taking advantage of the fact that the war was becoming more dangerous each day and decided to leave for a season at her family's home in France. He used the growing danger as an excuse to leave Wiltshire and reflect on all the changes that have happened in his life in the past few weeks. For Morgana, she had not even completed a month of marriage and was already facing a crisis, not to mention the young Frenchman who had come to invade her thoughts without his consent.

And maybe fate was playing with her because it was just thinking about the boy she saw Olivier comes in through the door of the Bistro. He took a deep breath and as if capturing her scent in the air he turned his head towards the table she occupied by the window. The smile that appeared on his drawn lips was radiant and cheerful and Narcissa without realizing it smiled at him too.

Again, as on that first day when they collided, Narcissa found herself overwhelmed by the beauty of the young and tall wizard. Everything about him radiated sensual and natural grace, his almost silvery blond hair perfectly matched his stormy gray eyes, and his athletic, slim figure was highlighted by suitably cut garments in a simple shade of light brown.

\- Mademoiselle Black! What a pleasure to see you again! - Olivier spoke radiantly in finally finding the one who had taken his sanity.

\- Malfoy. - Corrected her. The boy just made a funny face at the name and indicated the vacant chair in front of her.

\- Are you waiting for someone?

\- No, I'm not.

\- So, could you join me, miss? - And Narcissa realized that Olivier did it on purpose by arbitrarily forgetting that she was, in fact, a married lady. She just laughed at the childish attitude of the man in front of her. And she nodded, she really needed a company, her thoughts had become very melancholy and maybe the Frenchman in front of her could share her secret with her to be so light and cheerful.

\- I see you've already tasted pumpkin pie. It is divine, isn't it? - He spoke while he himself ordered a piece for himself accompanied by a cup of strong, unsweetened espresso.

\- You speak English very well. - Narcissa commented.

\- No. Not so well. - He laughed.

\- Were you born here in Paris?

\- No. I was born in Lyon, in the east of France. As soon as I graduated from Beauxbatons I came to study at the Sorbonne Higher School of Fine Arts, they have an entire department dedicated to wizards and witches who want to specialize in the magical arts, both in sculpture painting and ... Sorry. - He laughed sheepishly. - I always end up talking too much when it comes to art.

\- Do not worry. It is always good to talk about what we love. - It was so easy to talk to him and without realizing Narcissa forgot all her worries. - I, for example, always loved flavoring potions. When I was younger and I visited Paris for the first time, I fell in love with a small Apothecary specialized in the most refined perfumes. - He laughed at the memory.

\- But then what brought you to Paris again?

And for a second all the crises and fights returned to Narcissa's mind. Olivier, for his part, cursed himself for the question that clearly disturbed the beautiful English girl in front of him. However against all odds Narcissa, who is so comfortable in the presence of the young wizard, told him everything. He talked about his long-awaited wedding, about the fights and arguments, about the war and how she needed to get away from it all.

\- I'm sorry to hear that you've been through all this.

\- You asked ... So this is my sad story. - He laughed despondently. - But we're in Paris, aren't we? The bright city of lights ... Maybe things don't get better. - Said while raising his cup of tea as if to propose a toast.

\- Indeed! - He smiled, while also raised his cup to toast it. - You should consider staying, it is a beautiful city. - And Narcissa laughed at the other's insistence to ignore that she was no longer a lady.

\- I ... Well, I couldn't. I'm just visiting. - He shrugged.

\- Then, at least, grant me the honor of showing you a little more of the mysteries that this charming city hides. How about tomorrow?

\- I ... - She should refuse, it would be the most sensible to do.

\- We could meet here for tea and then be your guide. - Propos.

Narcissa was lost in the depths of the boy's beautiful eyes in front of her. She didn't know why she was so attracted to him. Olivier was kind, seductive and really listened to her and so, even if all her reason told her to refuse the invitation, she heard herself saying:

\- I would really love it.

They met over and over again in the three weeks she spent in Paris. They went to the cinema, to unusual street markets and full of antiques, visited cozy cafés and restaurants. Narcissa ended up refusing a series of activities with the family of her mother's cousin because she preferred to spend her long afternoon with the young artist. Olivier was a wizard who was passionate about art and took her to discover different private galleries and charming little bistros.

Narcissa found herself preferring to spend whole days listening to the boy comment, for hours and hours on end, about the most different magical techniques of ancient Greek sculptures, or how many of the paintings that Muggles considered lost in history actually belonged to rich wizarding families. And even when Olivier convinced her to go to the famous dance and jazz clubs, she had a lot more fun than when she came with her cousin and her friends. Narcissa, without realizing it, was caught up in the relaxed and passionate atmosphere of Paris, totally oblivious to all the worries that had brought her here.

* * *

\- I rarely get to decide if Paris is more beautiful by day or night. - Said Olivier on one of the nights that accompanied her to the Rosie family home.

\- Yes, she is passionately unique in every moment of the day. - Narcissa happily agreed. - How can anyone create anything that competes with the beauty of this city! Let's be honest. Look around, there is nothing more beautiful than Paris. - Said while getting lost in the night lights.

\- I'm afraid I have to disagree. - The wizard spoke in a serious tone. - I, at least, can think of something that is more beautiful than any light in this city. - And Narcissa realized that he was looking at her deeply. - Actually, I am looking at this young woman right now and I can properly say that her eyes shine brighter than the stars that illuminate Paris.

\- You are very kind ... - He whispered losing himself in the gray eyes that seemed to become darker. - He's a real poet. - She spoke with delight and Olivier realized what she had unconsciously done and cut off eye contact.

\- Well, I wouldn't consider myself a poet, but I agree that it was a great phrase. - Said embarrassed for using his charm and soon returned to walk beside her.

Olivier knew that she was married and had someone else sharing his heart and he didn't want to offend her in any way, even if he wanted her deeply. He needed to control himself.

Narcissa just agreed and being unable to help herself, she linked her arm with his to support her head on his shoulder, sighing. They were on the banks of the Seine and even as the hour progressed she felt comfortable and happy beside him.

\- I love to walk with you. - She confided and the man's smile was worth more than anything she once considered important, but frightened she realized that she had let slip what she was trying to deny in her heart. - I love Lucius! - She spoke hurriedly, as if repeating that to herself would stop feeling what she felt for Olivier. - He's determined and ... and a great wizard, of course we don't agree on everything but ...

\- I understand ... - The blonde replied, resigned. Meanwhile, Narcissa saw grief in the beautiful gray eyes, a pain that, despite everything, was accompanied by understanding. - I think it's better to leave her at home now.

\- I ... yes, I think so.

He left her at the door and she didn't want him to leave.

\- Goodbye, Narcissa. - And those words made the young woman's heart bleed, as if with that farewell she would never really see him again.

\- I see you tomorrow? - Asked anguished, because her heart was weak and she could not bear the idea that it was the end of the story of the two and even knowing she shouldn't she wanted to see him again.

\- Of course! We have a stroll through the Luxembourg gardens.

\- So, good night. She smiled as she watched him Apparate.

\- You love him. - A voice spoke behind him. Narcissa turned, startled, and found Delphine leaning against the open doorframe holding a cigarette elegantly.

\- Of course not! He lied as he opened the small metal gate and climbed the three stone steps. - He's just a friend and you know I'm a married woman.

\- You know it's love. - Said gesturing as if it wasn't something really complicated. - French and the language of love. You came here looking for answers to your doubts in love and there was your answer.

\- That's not possible Phiny. - She insisted against it, but in the anguish that took her heart she admitted to her cousin how she felt. - It is as if I lived in two worlds, one in England where I have always lived my life and I am married to the man I have always loved ... or thought I loved ... By Merlin! I must love him he is my husband!

\- Cousin, the heart does not choose who it loves ... - Said giving another cigarette and after releasing the smoke concluded. - He just does it.

\- I feel like I have another life here in Paris. A life in which I am just Narcissa Black, free to love whoever my heart chooses. But this life is not real ... it cannot be. I am inexplicably attracted to Olivier! He is extremely seductive and gentle, so full of life and dreams. How can I love you if I love my husband?

\- Maybe you love them both, but in different ways.

\- This is so French! - Laughed desolate. - You have this… this way of seeing the world. I do not know how to explain!

\- And that's the question, Ciça. In love there is nothing to explain.

And maybe Delphine was right, but Narcissa was still so confused that she just sighed and wanted to change the subject.

\- But what about you and Pierre? I saw how he admired you at tea yesterday. - And so the two cousins entered the house talking about the love life of Phine that was much less complicated than the other.

* * *

The next day, the afternoon was pleasant even if it was cloudy. The ride had been quiet, but it was that comfortable silence that you share with someone dear and familiar. Delphine's words were still on Narcissa's mind and she found herself quietly admiring Olivier. He was beautiful, with striking features and a strong chin, gray eyes that looked like storms attracting her, but it was not only the appearance that captivated her. He was kind and sensitive, incredibly seductive and fun. At almost 18 years old Olivier D’Fay was a wizard full of dreams and plans for the future and she loved it about him. He loved everything about him.

And when she realized that she decided to stop trying to deceive her heart, she just took the boy's face in her hands and kissed him. It was stupid and fast, but she needed to feel it, she needed to show him that even against everything she believed to be the right thing, she fell in love with him. And she needed to take the initiative because, however seductive he was, Olivier would never attempt an approach that went beyond the most cordial and respectful. Of course, he had tried some more daring flirtations because he knew she took them for a joke.

\- Life is so confusing and complicated. - He spoke hastily. - But I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I… I was always a logical person and I never did anything crazy, but today I wanted to and even though I shouldn't have wanted to kiss you. And now it's raining! - She laughed extremely embarrassed by the confused and passionate look that the other was giving her.

\- I don't mind getting wet ... - He whispered without really believing that the one who had stolen his heart now also stole a kiss. - In fact Paris is even more beautiful during the rain. Especially if I'm like you.

And Narcissa laughed, really laughed happily when Olivier took her in his arms and spun her in the air. The boy was so happy that she had kissed him that he listlessly tripped over the fountain in the middle of the Luxembourg garden, taking them both to the water. But he hardly cared that he was soaked or he cared about the rain that will keep all the other tourists out of the square, he just needed to feel it again.

The kiss was voracious and overwhelming, showing all the desire he felt for the young blonde in front of him, and he tried to hide it. Olivier kissed Narcissa as if only her touch allowed him to live, because she was the reason for his life, he had never loved anyone as he loved that young English woman. He intensified the kiss, enjoying each touch and taste, delighted to finally have her in his arms and when they were out of breath he saw her flushed and gasping, but he saw the same joy he felt reflected in her eyes.

\- Can I take you somewhere? - Asked taking a breath

\- Clear.

He helped her out of the fountain laughing and as the rain continued to be heavy around them, he didn't bother to use a spell to dry them, especially considering where they were going. He lovingly intertwined her hand and they both Apparated in a small square, and as the rain continued uninterrupted, he was alone in front of a wall full of phrases in different languages. Narcissa was able to read “I love you” near the same sentence now written in Italian and then later she saw it in French and she concluded that all the phrases said the same thing in different languages.

\- Se le mur de je t'aime. - Said. - The I love you wall, the phrase is written in over 300 different languages, but that's just what the Pas-Maguiques can see. - And while he spoke, without letting go of Narcissa's hand, he approached the wall and with a wave of his wand the golden letters shuffle to form different names and each name was intertwined with another. - If you put your hand like this ... - He continued while placing the witch's palm on the cold wall. "And I put mine on top of yours ..." he whispered. - And for true love ... our names appear intertwined.

And so it happened. Narcissa saw when the golden ink appeared she wrote her name and with another flourish she continued to write Olivier in the same delicate handwriting. She smiled at the interlaced names, but was startled when she realized what they meant. She, too, had clasped her hands with another man and regretfully disengaged herself from his arms and took a step back.

\- I can't ... I ...

\- Forget him, for just one day. - Olivier asked pleadingly when he understood the reason that had scared Narcissa. - Forget about him today, that's all I ask.

\- Me…

\- Narcissa. - He said his name with devotion, almost like a prayer as he approached. - Forget it and be mine, just today.

And she wanted, wanted to be free to love only that kind man. That passionate artist who was in front of you.

"Yes," he whispered and didn't regret it when he felt the touch on his lips.

* * *

He was at Olivier's house, the two of them still soaked with rain and the disastrous fall at the fountain, but that couldn't have mattered less. The aura of happiness that enveloped them emanated throughout the environment, making the apartment even more comfortable than it appeared to be. Although her eyes were closed, Narcissa was aware that she was in the middle of the light, with only a few lamps lit, but she did not worry about falling again. Olivier was in complete control of the situation, directing them to his room as he kissed the blonde voraciously.

He tried his best to express all his emotions in his actions: in the way he held his waist, pulling him closer, in how he stroked the back of his neck and even in the way he invaded his mouth with his tongue, with the right pressure on his lips. . He knew he was getting it right when he heard Narcissa's sighs, but it still wasn't enough. No, her alter ego wanted to show the young woman that he was better than her husband in all aspects and senses - even though he was three years younger and considered immature for Lucius' mature mentality. Olivier might not be Indian, but he knew how to speak the language of love, especially with her.

Narcissa had finally disconnected herself from everything around her. Completely intoxicated by Olivier's kisses, she didn't even remember that she was married and even that she was staying with relatives in France. In her mind she was there only and exclusively for the boy who kissed her neck hard and walked his hands along her side. I couldn't think of any other place or even yesterday's discussion. No, Narcissa only had eyes for what they were about to do. Her heart screamed that she would not regret it, her belly turned as if she had been waiting all her life for that moment, and her mouth ...

-AH!

Her mouth gave away all the pleasure she felt when Olivier got rid of her dress and tore off her corset, taking her breasts hard. She was given her body and soul to the Frenchman, in a way she had never done with Lucius in her life. As much as she liked her husband, she still wasn't fully confident about sex.

When he felt his body being pushed against the bed with great care, he missed the lover's touches, but when he realized that he was taking off his clothes, he only had the strength to crawl on his back higher on the bed, observing every detail of the boy's body. .

Olivier knew that his body was admired by others - a very exalted, commented fact that will earn him good money as a living model in naked drawing classes - but to see Narcissa devouring him with her eyes ... He had no words to describe what felt. His ego inflated more and more, his heart grew - as well as a certain muscle in his body - making him feel like the luckiest man on earth. When her breastplate was exposed, she saw her breasts rise and fall. When he got into his underwear, he saw his legs tighten. But when he took that piece of cloth off completely naked, he noticed his mouth opening and swallowing.

Narcissa wanted to think that it was no big deal, but it was. It never crossed his mind that that innocent and playful face would have such a ... great complement. While looking at his member, he wondered if there was any possibility of that fitting. Olivier seemed to know exactly what was going on in her head, as he chuckled and bent down on the bed, kissing her feet.

Was that what the expression “Having a man at your feet” meant?

Narcissa felt it when Olivier started spreading wet kisses down her shin, while she stroked the other leg with her hand, getting scared when she felt her thighs being snapped open. Olivier looked her straight in the eye with hunger, but he hadn't gone thirsty to the pot. Alternating the kisses between his thighs, he took a deep breath when he finally reached his groin. He would never admit it out loud, but that smell mesmerized him in ways he couldn't even describe.

Olivier held Narcissa's hip as if she were a gem, but he was forced to dig his fingers into her skin the moment he ventured his tongue for the first time in the pulsating intimacy in front of him, in order to prevent the woman from hitting him. your nose. Not that it was any bad, but this was no time for laughter, just to…

\- Oh!

Narcissa gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, opening even more to Olivier's mouth. How could she have lived until that day without it? It seemed that the boy would suck even his soul if he could - and she would gladly give it, as long as they continued with the circular movements of her tongue. She was so ecstatic that for a few seconds she swore she felt the boy's throat vibrate, as if she were purring.

But normal guys don't purr, they just moaned softly together.

Whenever she had the strength to look down, she realized that he was looking her in the eye, and

When she came hard, she couldn't see the boy's fingers sink into the sheets, or the tear that had been left in place. She was so absorbed in her orgasm, with her eyes tightly closed and her hands pulling on his hair, that she also didn't notice when Olivier moved quickly away from her mound, with an uncomfortable expression on her face. But she thought it was cute when he started spreading kisses over her hip, going towards her waist, feeling a strong bite on the spot.

She was too lethargic to complain, but wasn't she feeling even better?

Olivier groaned with relief and pleasure when he finally managed to get out all that liquid that had been bothering him for the past two weeks, just separating to show that the night was not over yet.

Seeing the woman with her breath cut in front of him, with a red face shook all his emotions, but he needs to convince her that his love was real, and even though he was only 17, he could very well take care of her.

And how did he do that? Well, the only way a young man of almost 18 can think.

Olivier knelt on the bed and pulled Narcissa by the legs so that she was closer to him. It had missed two beats in her heart. How could I have just come and be so ready and thirsty for another round? When she saw his face approaching hers, she did the honors herself, pulling him again for a hurried kiss and losing herself in his mouth until she felt his invasion, when she needed air to breathe.

-O-Olivier ...

-Shhh… You just need to relax….

For a moment she wondered how many girls he had given the same instruction to, and she didn't like the feeling of jealousy that came over her body at all. He seemed to read her mind, as he started to laugh softly, moving around inside her slowly, making her think of something else.

God, how big he was. Who knew that that sweet boy would be so rude under his pants?

He knew what he was doing, too well. He seemed to know exactly the speed and strength needed for her to be lost more and more. Although she had just had an orgasm, Narcissa already felt her body crying out for more from Olivier, who promptly responded with a stronger lunge, starting a quick and steady sequence, echoing through the room both the noise of her hips hitting and the sobbing moans. of Narcissa.

She felt she could fall apart at any moment, but something in Olivier's eyes said he was just getting started. She was almost at the precipice when she felt the pace slow considerably. Olvier didn't want her to fall apart yet, remaining almost still until she calmed down enough to continue. He took the time to hold his right hand while supporting himself with his other arm, touching his foreheads and looking her in the eye.

He didn't need to open his mouth for her to understand how much he loved her. It was explicit in his eyes, even more so than the sex they had at that moment. With slow, steady movements, Olivier captured Narcissa's lips in a passionate kiss, playing with his tongue while giving all the pressure he needed so badly. His back was more than scratched for a long time (as was his bedding).

It didn't take long for him to get tired of being the dominant, rolling on the bed and letting Narcissa ride - which he did with great pleasure. Knowing that your girl who dictated the rules moved her head in so many ways that the only thing she could do was hold her hip tightly and moan as she reveled in that intoxicating image. The two were very close, managing to fall off the cliff together.

Narcissa trembled so hard that she lost her balance, going against Olivier's chest, which in turn clutched his back with a superhuman force, snarling in his ear.

There was nothing to be said after such a performance, so they just looked at each other and laughed at the small scandal done. The synchrony of the two was so rare that only an exchange of looks said they needed to rest, settling on the bed, falling asleep with a soft purr.

* * *

Narcissa woke up to the brightness of the first rays of the sun and confusedly raised her left hand to protect her eyes. Her wedding ring flashed on her ring finger and memories of last night flooded her. How can she, how can she sleep with the young man when she was married and loved her husband? Guilt took her and she tried to contain her tears, she looked sadly at Olivier, who was sleeping peacefully beside him, the sheet barely covered his strong back, he smiled in his peaceful sleep and she loved him. But that love bleed in your heart. The young woman raised her hand as if to touch it, stroking that skin that had awakened so many wonderful sensations in her last night, but when her wedding ring glowed again she withdrew her hand and rose from the bed.

He felt the burning in his waist and when he looked at the reddish spot he saw the bite, he could have been irritated by the mark, but remembering how Olivier had done it, I decided to ignore it as if all the guilt of his betrayal could be erased. He quickly picked up his clothes scattered on the floor and reached for his wand. She needed to get out of there, she knew she was a coward and that she was running away, but if Olivier asked her to stay, she wouldn't know if she would have the strength to deny it.

The clothes were still damp and he hugged his body in a suffocating manner, found the wand and quickly took it in his hands ready to apparate, but then looked around. She was in a large, airy loft, the bed flanked by two mute servants with a lamp over each one, hidden behind a wooden screen that gave Olivier's room relative privacy. A door next to a simple closet should lead to the bathroom, Narcissa imagined, but it was the chaos of the other space that surprised the young woman.

The boy's apartment was a studio crammed with incomplete canvases, scattered paints, pans and brushes of different sizes and shapes, the sketches scrawled with charcoal were all over the place. It was a chaos of color and life and for a second Narcissa imagined herself living in the middle of it all, found herself in the small American kitchen preparing tea for the paint-stained boy who did not even realize that he had spent the whole morning looking at his newest work . She found herself teasing him for the brush pots used inside the sink where the dishes from the last dinner were. She found herself lying between the light, soft sheets of the bed with him on her…

And as happy as the image was, it cannot contain the silent tears that fell from her eyes. A dream, that life was just a dream. And he was sure it was his anguished sob that woke the boy. Olivier appeared beside her, walking calmly, not minding being completely naked in front of her and gently wiped one of her tears away.

She wanted to ask her forgiveness, forgiveness because as much as she wanted to stay there she couldn't and Olivier saw it in her eyes and wanted to cry too. There was the most beautiful creature in the world, a gift sent by the gods only to him and yet she did not belong to him. Here was the reason for his life without being able to say goodbye, without being able to tell him that he needed to leave. No matter how weak and incomplete the connection between them was, he could feel it glowing pale and he wanted to cry because he knew she would leave. She would leave and without even knowing it, she would take her heart with her.

-Me…

\- I asked you just one night because I knew it would be much more than you could offer me. He whispered as he watched her cry desolate in front of him. - You are my greatest gift and I will never forget you ... - He choked. - I'm a selfish bastard and I want you to stay! But I know that I have no right to ask you that.

If he asked she would stay, if he said the words she would ignore everything, her marriage this war and any consequence of her betrayal and she would stay. But he didn't say them. Olivier just gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and breathlessly breathed in the scent of her hair, he pulled away from her and his gray eyes were empty and full of pain. And his eyes were the last things Narcissa saw before apparating to the Rosies' entrance.

Unbeknownst to her, those gray eyes lost their shine, became empty and full of pain, he was successful with his art, but she had become very obscure. Only his portraits of the young English witch, who would forever hold his heart, brought a little color and peace to the wizard's life.

Narcissa was devastated by the separation, the pain of leaving him was the greatest she had ever felt in her life and without being able to support herself her legs failed. The young woman collapsed on the floor crying as she had never cried and even when Delphine opened the door to her house and saw her fallen through tears, she could not explain why she was in that state. It was as if a part of his soul had been pulled out of him and Narcissa cried. Delphine, however futile she seemed, understood what was going on, suspected when her cousin returned home last night that perhaps she had made the decision for love, but as he held her in his arms he knew that the choice of the blonde in front of him had been for duty.

Narcissa cried her luck for two full days and the separation had been so painful that it made her sick, but when her tears dried up and she managed to get out of her bed it was no longer the same. His beautiful aristocratic features became cool, even if elegant. And as soon as he organized all his belongings for the departure, he said goodbye to his family and returned to England.

_Severus, I am not proud of my betrayal but I do not regret the choice I made. I loved Olivier like I never loved another man in my life._

_When I returned to Wiltshire I found Lucius waiting for me as he had promised and I loved him too. I understood that if I wanted to have a life with my husband, I should learn to live with his choices and so I submitted, I opened my house to his Lord and hushed up my disagreements._

_I discovered that I was pregnant a few weeks after my return, I faithfully believed that the son was Lucius, there was no reason to be suspicious, as he had returned as his wife in every way. But when Draco was born and I saw his gray eyes I knew he wasn't Lucius. I hid my despair and fear when everyone said that my son was the face of the father, I hid my betrayal because I couldn't let my mistakes hurt my baby, it wasn't his fault._

_I kept that secret hidden with me forever, but now. With this mission that the Lord entrusted to Draco I know that he is in danger._

_Severus, please protect my son._

_Affectionately your friend,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy._


	3. Birthdays and Legacies

_Hogwarts, Scotland._

_Thursday, June 26, 1997_

_Mom,_

_I was very reluctant to write to you, and I ask that if possible read that particular word in your private room, as they can be somewhat disturbing._

_I also apologize for not responding to the letter you sent me on my 17th birthday. The Indian silk scarf is magnificent and matched perfectly with the white gold cufflinks you gave me last Christmas. Swiss chocolates were delicious, as always, so much so that I had to hide them from Pansy and almost unlucky Blaise for trying to steal them._

_I am very close to finishing that project that has been consuming all my time and sanity in these last weeks. I hope to please the Lord and bring honor to our family and the name Malfoy. However, it was not for that reason that I was so reluctant to write, but for the terrifying discoveries I made in the week of my birthday._

_Mom, let me be as clear as possible: I know I'm not a legitimate Malfoy ..._

* * *

Draco had already been feeling weak for a few days. First it started with an irritating headache behind the eyes, then tiredness and loss of appetite. At first he suspected that he might have caught some virus and therefore he felt a little feverish. But it was on the afternoon of June 4, on the eve of his birthday, on the way to the common room after another advanced potion class with Slughorn, that the blond felt the sharp stab in the head. His stomach churned and even though he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and skipped lunch he felt like he could throw up any minute.

\- Draco! Are you all right, man? asked Blaise, concerned to see his friend lean against the visibly pale wall.

However the boy was unable to answer, he started to sweat cold even though he felt his body extremely hot, the voices around him became distant and muffled when everything darkened around him. If it weren't for Theodore's quick reflexes, the blonde would have collapsed on the floor and hit his head.

\- For Merlin, Draco! - Theo shouted holding his friend. - Damn it, Zabine! Help me out here!

\- Let's get him to the infirmary!

\- Great idea, I hadn't even thought about it! - The brunette said scornfully - How about taking him to the Astronomy Tower instead ?!

\- I don't need your fucking sarcasm right now, Nott!

* * *

\- Mr Zabine, Mr Nott, what happened to Mr Malfoy? Madame Pomfrey asked when she saw the two Slytherins carrying the blonde to one of the beds in his ward. She was the matron of the school, an extremely competent witch specializing in healing magic, with a delicate appearance with her gray hair and blue eyes.

\- We don't know Madame ... - Blaise replied.

\- We were leaving potions class when Draco just passed out! - Completed Theo.

\- Did he suffer any hexes or something? - Asked the nurse naturally, seeing that she had already received students hurt or bewitched for the most bizarre and unusual reasons. She didn't even move anymore and quickly did a diagnostic spell. However, the color disappeared from his face, the boy was burning with fever and the pressure had dropped a lot, even though his heart rate was accelerating, which made no sense.

\- Madam Pomfrey, what's up? Draco will be fine, won't he?

\- Sure Mr Zabine, but I need you to call Professor Snape as soon as possible.

\- What's wrong with Draco? I didn't see him in the breakfast room and I know he skipped lunch.

\- Now there's nothing wrong, Mr. Nott. I just need to inform the head of the household that one of his students is unconscious, probably because of the stress of the final exams and because he has not eaten properly. Now go get Professor Snape and go back to your classes! - The irritated nurse said as she shooed the couple of teenagers from her ward.

* * *

Severus Snape, now the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, when he arrived at the infirmary he made his typical entrance with quick steps while the extremely black robes fluttered sinisterly around him.

\- Poppy. What happened? Zabine and Nott showed up at my office informing me that Malfoy had passed out from stress and that you were calling me, but I can't imagine why, considering that the boy just needs to rest. - The potionist spoke in his monotonous tone.

\- I am afraid, Severus, that this is not the condition of young Malfoy. I just said that for the kids to go out and let me work. - She explained. - Young Draco's condition is at least unusual. He is burning with fever and the potions have no effect, his metabolism is very fast and there is no apparent external cause, so I made a more in-depth diagnosis and I'm afraid we have a picture of blood mixing. The organism is adapting to the change of magic, maturing, but without knowing which magical creature the inheritance comes from, my hands are tied! I know you are the boy's godfather and I thought you might know and ...

\- Do not know. His mother did not tell me anything specific, but that must remain completely confidential!

\- Don't question my oath!

\- I didn't mean to offend you, but we're talking about a Malfoy.

\- Should we call the Director?

\- I'm afraid it's inevitable.

* * *

Draco felt his body burn, as if each cell was tearing and burning. It was worse than all the Cruciatus he had ever received when his aunt Bella insisted that for him to serve the Dark Lord well he must know the unforgivable curses perfectly. For Merlin, Morgana and even Hecate the forgotten goddess of magic, it was as if her bones were moving and breaking under her skin! He thought he was delusional, it was not possible to feel so much pain for no reason or maybe he was taking too long to fulfill the mission the Lord had given him and that was the punishment for his incompetence.

If it weren't for the silencing spells surrounding the boy's bed, the whole castle would have heard the wizard's cries of pain, screams and intelligible delusions caused by high fever. Madame Pomfrey tried to do her best to relieve her symptoms, she had always been very protective of her patients and seeing the young man in pain broke her heart.

\- Calm your heart Poppy. - The director spoke. Albus Dumbledore was tall and much older than he looked, even with the silver of his hair and beard. He wore long robes and a purple cape that highlighted the kind blue eyes behind the half-moon glasses.

\- Target, how is it possible? The Malfoys have always prided themselves on the purity of their blood and now this ... A half-veela! - He whispered to the wizard beside him even though they were alone in the infirmary.

\- Every great thoroughbred family has its secrets. I imagine that young Draco is just one of many ... It is our role, now, to look after the boy's good and help him in this moment of change. It will be very hard for him to discover that his whole world was built on lies.

* * *

Draco woke up shortly after noon and took a few minutes to identify that he was in the infirmary. Despite being in the medical ward, the boy felt incredibly well, he could even say that he had slept one of the best sleeps of his entire life.

The irritating headache he had been feeling for a few days was gone, but he had the strange impression that everything around him was brighter and clearer. He sighed and curious to notice the different scents that were around him, he could smell the smells of the potions in the medicine cabinet, the soap and fabric softener used to wash the bedding and a faint trace of the cleaning products used on the floor. But it was the light steps that made him alert, a few seconds later Madame Pomfrey entered through the large wooden doors, she has a serious expression on her face, but when she saw the blond boy awake and healthy all the worry disappeared to give way to a relieved smile .

\- Ah! Mr. Malfoy, what a relief to see you awake. - He spoke happily approaching and even though the young man asked why he was there, the nurse just pretended not to hear him while doing a series of spells to check the boy's condition. - He is completely recovered and healthy as never before, he imagined that his senses are also more refined and…

\- Miss, why would my senses be more refined? - Asked, Draco, confused.

\- I'm afraid that Director Dumbledore asked me not to tell you the reason, he and Professor Snape were waiting to clarify everything for you as soon as you woke up. - She said kindly. And even if the blonde was irritated by the idea of meeting the Director and the Godfather could not be rude to the woman who was clearly very happy with his improvement.

\- I understand, madame. - He replied cold, clearly disgusted with the whole situation.

\- These are some of the gifts that came arriving all morning, because of your birthday. - Said the nurse indicating a huge pile of gifts wrapped with sophisticated papers and several boxes of sweets and chocolates. - Happy 17 years! Coming of age is an incredible time in a wizard's life. - Greeted excitedly.

Birthday!? By Merlin he had turned 17 at dawn on the 5th. He was so involved with the mission he had received from Voldemort that he had completely forgotten that his birthday was near.

\- I heard from Miss Parkinson that some more are waiting for you in your room in the Slytherin and… - Madame Pomfrey continued talking about the joys of being bigger and not having the tracker in her wand anymore, but Draco paid little attention, he squeezed her hard left arm where under a powerful glamor spell was a black mark burned to the skin. His time was running out and he only had the month of June to complete his mission and he was far from figuring out how to fix the damn sink cabinet in the precise room.

\- Well, since he is completely recovered go to the Director's office, he is waiting for you.

\- What? - Asked turning his attention to the nurse.

\- I said that Director Dumbledore is waiting for him in his office. The password is "chocolate fudge". Now go, you are completely recovered and I know you want explanations about what happened yesterday ...

Draco just nodded and when he got up from the bed he had the slight impression that he was taller, but it would not be possible to grow so many centimeters in just one night, he must have been mistaken. He cordially thanked Madame Pomfrey for his care and when he was about to walk out the door he looked at the pile of gifts undecided, he really wanted answers, but he couldn't just leave his things in the infirmary.

\- Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. - The witch spoke seeing the boy's dilemma. - I'll ask one of your friends to take them to your room. Mr. Zabine, Nott and even the girl Parkinson have already come to check if you were well about four times, you should stop by again soon. - He smiled. - They're good friends.

\- Thank you, madame.

\- Don't forget the password! - She spoke and Draco just confirmed before leaving the Medical Ward without realizing the sad look that covered the nurse's features.

Draco went to the big gargoyle on the third floor and said the password, he was clearly nervous about the whole situation. His mission was to kill Dumbledore one of the greatest wizards of all time and he had already failed twice! And now he had been called to the principal's office. Draco feared he had been discovered, perhaps a group of aurors was waiting for him in the room. Worse than the fear of being condemned and sent to Askabam, as his father had been, was the fear of what would happen to his mother when the Lord learned that he had failed. Voldemort would surely kill her and that thought filled the boy with fear, he could not move.

The gargoyle had come to life and moved aside, the walls had split open and a spiral staircase

revealed himself, but Draco couldn't move, couldn't take that step, not when it could mean his mother's death. Tears came to his eyes, anguish consumed him, he couldn't do that, if climbing those stairs meant he would have to kill the director there and now he wouldn't.

\- Draco. - Said Severus Snape, appearing behind the student.

The boy just wiped his tears away furiously before turning to his godfather and making sure his mind was protected. The argument the two had at Slughorn's Christmas party was still very fresh in his memory.

\- Teacher. I thought you didn't want to report the director to me. - He spoke bitterly.

\- Boy, you're a fool if you think the reason for being called by the director has something to do with me. - He answered seriously, without giving space for his godson to answer, just took a step up the enchanted steps that began to move.

Snape did not have to look back to be sure that Draco was following him, and even though the student had learned occlusion on vacation with Bellatriz, Severus could see the concern in the boy's eyes and with that he sighed. After all, Draco was just a child, he should never have been dragged into that network of intrigues or taken sides in that war, he loved the boy and knew how the revelations that would be said in the secrecy of the director's office would further shake the world of godson.

As soon as the stairs stopped climbing, the two left the steps and Severus knocked on the wooden door that opened silently. Draco looked around, the room was circular and crammed with everything imaginable, stacks of books and inkwells, scrolls being written alone by enchanted pens, hourglasses and potions vials. The walls were covered with portraits of former directors and directors who talked quietly with each other without paying much attention to the two who had just entered. But Draco's attention soon turned to the director, who was sitting relaxed in an armchair near the farthest fireplace. No Aurors, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing ...

\- Oh Draco and Severus were waiting for you for tea. - The Director spoke excitedly as he indicated the empty seats in front of him. Among them, on a low coffee table a tea set was served, even with uneven cups and saucers.

Severus sat down and kept his sulky expression as he poured himself a cup of tea, Draco was already tense and imagined that even good tea would not come down on him.

\- Ah purpose boy, happy birthday. - He wished the headmaster while he held out a hand to greet the student at his greatest age. Draco didn't know how to act and hesitantly just shook the headmaster's hand, mumbling a clumsy thank you. - Too bad he spent much of that day in the infirmary. What do you remember last night?

\- I ... Well, I don't know what you're talking about, director. - He said uncertainly as he tried to remember what had happened to him yesterday.

\- Do you remember feeling bad? Maybe like I'm sick? With the flu, for example.

\- I ... - He even thought of lying and saying that he felt perfectly fine, but when looking at his godfather he saw Severus' discreet affirmative nod. - Yes, I was feeling a little sick and had been having headaches for a while, I thought I had some virus. For the stress of the final exams. - He justified. It was half true, he was really feeling sick, but it wasn't because of the evidence but because he was in a real stalemate at the concert in the sink cabinet he had been working on.

\- Draco. - The Director spoke, assuming a serious tone. - Do you remember passing out last night? Zabine and Theodore took you to the infirmary and were very scared because you just fell in the middle of the hall. His condition was almost critical when Madame Pomfrey attended him.

And with the words and Dumbledore the memories surfaced, he remembered the pain. He remembered in shock to feel as if his body was burning or under another of the terrible torture sessions he had had with Bellatrix.

\- Draco, I understand that you are confused by what happens last night and how I know you are an intelligent student. One of the best at Hogwarts. So you must be wondering why you feel different this morning, more attentive and perceptive, stronger. I know you realize that your body has changed. - Continued the director.

Draco didn't say a word. very impressed with everything that happened around him now and then he just looked confusedly at his godfather as if Severus could explain to him: What the hell was going on there? But his godfather just remained silent and contemplative.

\- I am afraid to inform you that you are going through the process that we call magical maturation, every wizard goes through this when he reaches the greatest age, however this maturation is different for mestizos that have blood added. Is in that moment when the magical heritage manifests itself. - Continued the director.

Magic inheritance, adding blood? What did that crazy Dumbledore madman mean by a half-breed? He was a Malfoy! A pure-blooded wizard from one of the most traditional families in the Sacred Twenty Eight! Anger flooded the boy with the hints that the old man made about his family.

\- I'm afraid you don't understand its implications, director. - He said, between teeth while closing his hands in fists tightly.

\- What I mean, Draco. It is that yesterday evening his magical heritage awoke. And as difficult as it may be for you to believe what I say. I need you to understand the seriousness of not being the purebred wizard you always believed you were. Especially in the current situation that you and your family are in right now. - He knew, no matter how liar every word that came out of that old man's mouth, Draco realized that he already knew what his mission was, but his anger at the question of the purity of his blood offended him more than certainty of having already been discovered.

\- How dare you tell such lies about my family! He shouted in disgust as he stood up indignantly and pointed his wand at the man.

\- Draco! Put your wand down! - Severus ordered without getting up.

\- How can you keep silent when he lies about me and my family !? - Asked shocked and enraged to the best man.

\- Because he tells the truth. - Affirmed the wizard by taking a letter out of his clothes and holding it out to the boy.

\- What is it? - Asked the boy without lowering his wand arm, which was still threateningly extended to a quiet Dumbledore who, without being moved, returned to enjoy his black tea.

\- A letter from your mother. She sent me the same night that I made my vow to protect you. If you don't believe in Albus, you might believe Narcissa's words. - The portionist was serious.

Draco took the paper from his godfather's hand without any care and read the letter furiously, all without letting his guard down. When he saw that it was really his mother's handwriting, the shock seized him in such a way that he fell sitting on the armchair, stuttering.

\- How ... How is that possible? he asked more to himself than to the adults in the room.

\- Who understands the mysteries of the heart? - Dumbledore spoke longingly as if he himself lost himself in the memory of his own loves.

\- I ... How can she? Who is this Olivier !? - Asked desperately looking at his godfather and Draco hated the pity he saw in the professor's dark eyes.

\- Your mother never told me anything beyond what is written there in that letter. All I knew until last night is that Olivier D’Fay Bauffremont was a French wizard. But when Poppy did the blood inheritance tests we found out that you are a half-veela an inheritance that can only have come from your father, your real father.

Your real father ... He was not Draco Lucius Malfoy heir to the noble and old house of the Malfoys he was Draco D’Fay Bauffremont, a half blood bastard. And he wanted to hate and blame his mother for the betrayal, but he lived with her, he saw about his father's choices ... Lucius made her suffer. By Merlin, she was held hostage in her own home! Voldemort had threatened to kill her if Draco did not fulfill his mission. He couldn't hate it. If anyone deserved to be happy and truly love someone body and soul, that person was Narcissa.

\- She knows? - Asked desolate without lifting his head. - Do you know that this Olivier was a half-veela?

\- I suppose not. - Severus replied with a gentle and caring tone that Draco rarely heard him using. - She doesn't comment on that in the letter.

\- What happens now? - Asked raising his face and looking at Dumbledore who was looking at him kindly. Draco felt like a child under the older wizard's blue eyes, it was like he was 11 again, but unlike when he was little now he couldn't threaten to tell his father everything as if he could solve the problem. - What happens to me?

\- The most difficult and painful part of receiving your inheritance has passed. And as you have already noticed changes in your body, your instincts must become more refined due to your magical creature condition.

Creature, he wasn't even completely human anymore. A mestizo, a magical creature like many of those who studied in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco tried to recall the classes about Veela, but they had been very vague and weak. He really hated taking classes with that giant half-ass.

\- Veelas are magnificent and extremely rare creatures. Little is really known about them. We know that they are extremely beautiful and seductive. - The director laughed, but that didn't cheer Draco up. He felt beside himself, as if he were a mere spectator of the scene in front of him and not that, in fact, Dumbledore was talking about his life. - We know that when angry, they tend to assume their bestial form ...

Perfect, now besides being half-breed he was a monster too!

\- Taking the form of Harpies with deadly claws, black eyes, wings and poisonous fangs ...

Wonderful! Not only was he a monster, he was a giant chicken! We just needed to be able to release fireballs by the hands!

\- However the most worrying of your new condition is the companion. - The Director spoke.

\- Lifemate? - Asked confused. - What companion?

\- That is precisely the point, my boy. What companion? Understand, we already had a few Veela students in this school, a few, but we already had it and they all need to find their companions within a year.

\- And what happens if they don't find them? Draco asked dismissively. That was all that was needed to find a companion. - They die? - Teased contemptuously.

\- Draco, you don't understand the seriousness of it all! - Scolds Severus, exalting himself, which really surprised his godson.

\- Yes, Draco. They die ... If a half-veela does not find his mate within a year he gets sick until he dies of heartbreak. And unfortunately the same goes for when a partner rejects him.

\- What are you saying, I have to find a girl and what? Sleep with her! He asked in disgust.

How his life could turn upside down so quickly. Until recently he was a mere 15-year-old student wanting to be recognized by his father, but he had only come home last Christmas and was forced to receive the Black Mark. He had to kneel at the feet of a murderer and swear to obey him! Even though at first he felt extremely proud to be the youngest Death Eater, when he understood the implications of that brand and the consequences of his failures he cursed himself for his naivete. He had been given a mission, an impossible mission that if he failed would result not only in his own death, but in his mother's as well. And now he found that he could not only die at the hands of Voldemort, but also if he did not find his mate.

Draco could even surrender to a cycle of self-pity and I'm sorry for his fate, but he didn't have time. It must be practical and even though Dumbledore was being kind and genuinely concerned for his well being, he had a mission to fulfill. And he would comply! He would find a way to fix the sink cabinet and allow the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts, he would ... He would kill Dumbledore! And if he could do that, he could find his mate, he just needed to know how.

\- And how do I find her?

\- From what we learned from the other students, your instincts took charge of that part, from what I have already read, in my long years, in short, you identify it by perfume. Literature says that your partner's perfume will be unique and intoxicating for you ...

Draco only raised a skeptical eyebrow, but let the old man continue to speak.

\- You will recognize her and will want to court her, often protective instincts take over the half-veela when it comes to any strange approach to your partner, so I understand you will become extremely jealous with regard to your partner. If she accepts your approach and the two of you develop a relationship in the course of that year, you will feel the urge to mark her. I asked Severo to separate some volumes from the library that better explain the whole issue of marking and then the connection. I am afraid it is somewhat personal, but in your current condition some Hogwarts rules no longer apply to you and your companion. - Draco wondered what rules those would be and if it weren't so tragic he could laugh and really take advantage of the situation, but as much as he wanted to find his mate that was not his priority.

\- I understand.

\- Now that everything is cleared up, I know you want to spend the rest of your birthday with your friends and not these two old men! - Dumbledore laughed as his godfather just rolled his eyes at the director's attitude. - I know they must be preparing another one of those magnificent and forbidden parties in the common room. So my boy. - The Headmaster spoke to get up and Draco just imitated the gesture. - The other teachers are already aware of your condition and will keep secrecy under oath, do not worry, no one will know about your heritage if it is not revealed by yourself. - He continued while taking the student to the door.

\- Thanks for the description, director. - He spoke honest and tired. And when he realized that he would not be accompanied by his godfather, he just turned his back on the doors and went down the stairs.

Contrary to the director's suggestion, he did not immediately go to the Slytherin common room, but went to the astronomy tower. Draco needed to think, reflect on all the truths and lies that existed in his life and on all the changes that being a half-veela entail. He spent hours in silence in the company of only his thoughts and the wind and when he decided go down to the dungeons no one could suspect that he was no longer the same.

* * *

Draco spent another sleepless night trying to fix that damn sink cabinet, he was already consumed with despair. Taking advantage of his Veela condition he missed entire classes without even being reprimanded, probably his teachers thought he spent his time trying to find out more about his heritage or who his companion would be, than actually lost among the numerous hidden belongings of the Room of Requirement.

It was the evening of the 29th and Draco had spent his entire Sunday in the Room of Requirement, had not gone out to lunch or dinner and was surrounded by books such as "The Practical Manual of Magic Carpentry", "Advanced Wood and Spells III" and "Hidden and Hidden Portals" . They were thinner than normal and even with their veela genes raised, highlighting their best features, their face was sickly pale and the dark bags under their eyes revealed how they had not been sleeping properly. The young man, who had always been well groomed, was now in disheveled and dirty clothes.

Angrily he screamed in frustration and kicking a wooden chair he used to support the enchanted lamp and when it fell to the floor Draco saw it break. The sound of the glass shattering was high-pitched and hurt his sensitive ears, but it was the silence that followed that made the blond man despair. His time was running out and the closet was not completely fixed, he was able to send inanimate objects through the passage of the black and gold Hogwarts closet to the twin at Borgin & Burkes perfectly, but when he tried with a canary the animal did not survive the trip!

Draco sat on the floor holding his head in his hands desolate he only had two more days before he had to return home, on the first of July and Dumbledore was not yet dead. He tried to contain the tears that were streaming down his cheek, but he knew that when he returned home without fulfilling his mission, it would be his end. Voldemort would kill him, not without first torturing him for his failure, and then he would do the same to his mother while forcing him to watch.

The blonde studied the light and light scars that covered his arms disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt pulled up to his elbow, he knew that they spread all over his chest, a reminder of the spell Potter had cast on him. He shuddered, not at the memory of the excruciating pain of being cut by countless invisible daggers, but because he knew it would not compare in the slightest with what Voldemort could do to him.

When he got up with the intention of resuming his readings and trying to definitively repair the closet in front of him, his vision blurred and he staggered, having to lean on the objects around so as not to fall on his face. He blinked a few times before his vision returned to normal. He was weak and as much as he tried to deceive himself it was not due to bad nights, he had been refusing to eat in the main hall, he managed to get something or other in the kitchen, but for the last two weeks he had been completely avoiding any public space where she was .

Your mate.

It took him just over three days to recognize it, the scent of orange, vanilla and old book seemed to chase him around the castle, playing with his senses when he foolishly followed the tracks that led nowhere or disappeared between the shelves crammed with library books. It was on a Monday morning that he found her. First he came across his perfume as he passed down the hall near the Gryffindor tower. His eyes soon went dark and he left Crabbe and Goyle planted in the middle of the hall without bothering to give any explanation as to where he was going.

Draco had raced through the halls and his heart was racing at the prospect of finally finding her. At each corner that turned or the stairs that went up he became more euphoric and cheerful, but it was when he went out into the courtyard, which led to the school grounds, that he saw her.

Beautiful.

His ringed hair danced in the light June breeze, his cheerful laughter was like the tinkling of crystals, but seeing his honey brown eyes shining in the sunlight he could very well have dropped to his knees right there, surrendering to the your feet.

But she was not alone. She was flanked by the two boys he despised most in the entire school. Bigfoot Ron Carrot Weasley and Harry Cracked forehead Potter. Draco can't contain the growl that left his lips when his fangs grew, ready to rip that hand that touched his girl's shoulders!

When the certainty that she was his mate and what he was about to do hit him, Draco took a startled step back. And it was at that moment that she turned and their eyes met, he cannot cut contact, not when everything he was belonged to her. However, the tranquil smile that shone on the girl's red lips tightened and an expression of confusion crossed her eyes to soon give way to deep irritation. With that, Draco,

he took another step back, in shock, when the memories of everything he had ever said and done drowned him. He turned his back on her and ran away.

He ran away because he knew she hated and despised him. Because he had called her "Bad Blood", because he had humiliated and tormented her since the first day he met her.

Draco ran away and when the pain sliced through his heart he gasped for breath and leaned against one of the castle walls. He couldn't breathe, tears were streaming down his eyes and he barely managed to stay awake. He had found his mate and she despised him.

The wizard used the rest of his remaining strength to stagger over to the precise room that opened up in a dark room with a worn sofa where he fell into unconsciousness. When he woke up he did not know what time it was and how long he was there, but he felt as if all the joy in the world had been sucked out of him and without realizing tears continued to fall from his eyes, now opaque and lifeless. Nothing else remained in his stomach and the headaches or nightmares would not let him sleep through the night. Draco decided that he would not see her anymore, he could not bear to see her and know that she hated him and so he focused all his efforts and the rest of his sanity that still remained to fix that closet.

The memories of that day still haunted him and without being able to control, the tears returned to his eyes and he had long since given up on containing them. He allowed himself to break down in anguished sobs and when he finally managed to calm himself down, he still trembled, and picked up a thick volume whose dark leather cover had an ancient appearance. It was a book from the private library of the Nott Family “Brazilian Trees: The Best for Sink Cabinets”.

Draco started to leaf through the bound volume and as in all other manuals he found the chapter on repairs, he came across the same spells as always. Spell that he had already done and remade countless times and had no effect, at least not completely ... He was ready to throw the book on the pile he had called “Uselessness”, when a small note at the bottom of the page caught his attention. It was handwritten in faded black ink, but when the young man read it his eyes shone with hope. He quickly took out his pine wand whose core was a unicorn hair and repeated the spell.

Draco waited for long minutes for anything to happen, a sound or a flash, but nothing changed, not even a slight creak of wood. He tried again and again. Nothing. The fourth time that the spell murmured the dry crack, characteristic of when something was carried between the cabinets, was heard.

The blond opened his eyes wide and hurriedly conjured up a small yellowish canary. The little bird chirped happily and tried to fly out of his hand, but Draco held it extremely gently as he did not want to hurt it while he quickly put it in the dark closet. The little animal scratched the wooden floor while the wizard closed the double doors, the dry sound was heard and when he reopened the doors, the closet was empty.

The boy tried to contain his triumphant smile, seeing that it was only the first step, now he needed to wait for the canary to return intact. Draco held his breath and didn't have to wait long because he soon heard the crackle coming from the closet again, before he could open the doors wide and heard the bird's chirp. When he opened the closet, the bird flew over his head quickly lost in the great room.

\- That! I got it! - Shouted jumping in the air of so much animation. - Alive! Live, live! Did I really make it? - He asked himself as he started to laugh extremely happy.

But suddenly he heard the creaking of the big door opening and faster than he can register he was already using an offensive spell on the intruder, hurling him quickly out of the room. He only had time to catch a glimpse when Professor Trelawney, along with her various colored cottages and beaded necklaces, shattered on the floor of the hall and the door closed shutting him into the room.

Draco, as fast as he could, levitated the copies of books he had used and tossed an old cloth over the sink cabinet before running through the piles of objects and hiding. He needed to get out of there, but it couldn't be now, not when Trelawney or any other teacher might be waiting for him outside.

The boy waited a few hours, and when he thought it was safe, he left, set off quickly for the dungeons. He needed to send a message to his Lord informing him that he had managed to let the other Death Eaters enter Hogwarts and that the attack was supposed to be the following night, when he himself would finally kill Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

The coin heated up in his hand when the words came: "Dumbledore was at the Three Broomsticks, will go out to drink and then come back", it was time. Draco got out of bed and put on his formal robes, his hands were shaking as he straightened his incredibly light hair. With his wand in hand and already knowing the less frequented corridors, he quickly reached the left corridor on the seventh floor and after passing three times through the empty space next to the tapestry with the Dancing Trolls the door appeared.

He did not have the luxury of thinking about what he was doing, the consequences that his actions would bring, because if he thought about what could happen to her he would never fulfill his mission and it would not be only his death sentence that he would sign, but his mother's. too. So he entered the room and walked to the dark closet, without hesitation he pulled the old and worn curtain he had been using to hide it and waited. It would be anytime.

The knob turned slightly and when the doors opened, black smoke spread through the room. Four figures in black robes and silver masks burst through them, but he knew who they were: his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, the werewolf Greyback and the brothers Amico and Aleto Carrow, he did not stay to greet them because they had his orders and he his. He let the Death Eaters cause the chaos they were ordered to cause, and when the screams came from the corridors, Draco went to the Astronomy tower, the highest point in the castle.

He tugged on his shaky sleeve and touched the black mark on his arm with the tip of his wand and then with a short bow pointed at the sky. The black mark appeared through the clouds darkening the moon. A black and red skull whose tongue was a snake coiling itself.

From his hiding place in the tower he saw the flashes of the spells cast by the diners that dueled against the Aurors that Dumbledore had asked to hang around the school since his first attack on Katie Bell, however the sound muffled by the wind did not reach him was so shaken by his destiny who did not notice when the headmaster arrived on a broom, but when he heard his whispered voice as if he were talking hurriedly to someone else he picked up his wand and shouted the spell.

\- Expelliarmus! - Shouted promptly disarming the older wizard

\- Good night, Draco. - He greeted the principal as if the student did not have him under the threat of his wand.

\- Who else is here? The question shouted. - I heard you talking! - He tried not to tremble, tried not to show his fear.

\- Oh it's just the two of us here. I was enjoying this wonderful night when that brand came ... I imagine that I am not acting alone.

\- There are Death Eaters in your castle! - He gasped. - I ... I brought them here and right under your nose! - He tried to boast of his deed as if it could give him strength, but he could not kill the man in front of him, not when that same man had helped him when he discovered his inheritance, the same man who had kept his secret and he knew that Dumbledore could also see it in his lost and desperate eyes.

\- Clever! You have always been a very competent boy, one of the best of your year. - The director sighed. - Well, there's nothing I can do, my boy. Do your duty, then. - He spoke and the shock of the words made the boy hesitate. Dumbledore always knew what his mission was and there he was giving himself up without offering any resistance and the blonde couldn't say the words, his wand was wielded but he couldn't utter the curse. - Meanwhile, Draco. I know that you are not a murderer.

\- How can you know? - Shouted. - You don't know what I'm capable of! From what I've already done! I was the one who almost killed the Bell girl or Weasley's big ass! Me!

\- Yes ... I always knew, but all of these were attempts to kill me. Attempts were somewhat failures that even led me to wonder if you were really trying ...

\- Of course it was! This is my mission! My honor, I will show what I am capable of and the Lord will reward me! - Lied.

He lied because those words were excuses he told himself, excuses that kept him going, because there was no other way, he needed to believe it was what he really wanted, because he knew there would be no escape.

\- You won't kill me, Draco. Because taking someone's life is not as easy as they want you to believe. I know you and I know you are a good boy ...

\- I'm not! You know I'm not! I bewitched Madame Rosmerta with Imperio to deliver the cursed necklace to Katie and her to you! I told her to poison the bottle of mead because I knew that Filch was not able to recognize potions ...

\- And how did you know that, Draco?

\- Granger. - Whispered the name unintentionally.

\- Ahhh, Miss Granger. No more, Bad Blood?

\- Don't call her that! - He screamed without restraining the hiss that left his lips when his eyes became black and the fangs emerged threatening.

-

I understand now. It's her, isn't it?

\- You do not know anything! I put Death Eaters here when you thought this castle was protected.

\- Indeed. And if that was your plan from the beginning, it seems to me that it took a long time since you had to resort to the necklace and the mead ...

\- If you knew it was me because you didn't stop me !? - Asked desperate.

\- I tried, Draco. I Tried. I put Severus to watch over him and ...

\- He doesn't work for you! It's a double agent !!! He watched over me for the vote my mother made !!!

\- We will have to agree to disagree on this point. I have complete confidence in Severus and so should you. - And Draco saw the truth in those words.

His godfather did not serve the Dark Lord, he was a double agent, but working for the Order. The vote he had signed with his mother was not to try to steal his glory or gain favor in the eyes of the Lord as they had been believing all year. it was to try to protect him from becoming the murderer Voldemort wanted him to be. He who helped him to understand and hide his inheritance he who was willing to die for him if he failed to fulfill the vow.

\- I once met a boy who made all the wrong choices, Draco. Please let me help you!

\- Help me!? How can you help me!? He shouted and tears of anger stained his eyes. - No one can help me! They thought I would die trying to accomplish this mission but here I am! I have no option, I have to do this ... or he will kill me and kill my mother!

\- We can hide him, nobody will ever know about his inheritance and we can protect his mate! We can send men of the Order to your home today and your mother will be safe!

\- I ... - He hesitated. For a second he thought it was his salvation, but then he remembered the mark, even if he ran away and hid Voldemort could always find him through the mark.

\- No! I'll kill him! This is my mission. I have no choice!

\- Let's be honest if you were really going to kill me you would have done it when you disarmed me. Come to the right side, you haven't hurt anyone. Draco ... you are not a murderer.

No, he wasn't, but if he didn't become Dumbledore's killer he would be his mother's killer.

\- Now, now if it isn't the great Dumby cornered and unarmed! - A female voice hummed! And Bella appeared with her unruly hair, a crazy look and without the mask. - Draquinho dear, very well!

\- Good night Bella, Amico and Aleto - Dumbledore greeted, cordially.

\- Don't think your cuties will save you, old man. The man growled in a strong, angry voice.

\- They're just good manners, Amico. I was at this very moment asking young Malfoy how he accomplished this feat and allowed you to enter my school.

\- The Sumidouro locker, in the Room of Requirement ... I fixed it, nobody remembered it, but the twins threw Montague at it last year and he said that while he was stuck and could hear what was happening at school and what happened in some store in the diagonal alley. I remembered that there was a similar closet in Borgin & Burkes, I saw it when I was a sophomore and that's when I realized that they were a couple and so there would be a way to get into Hogwarts if I managed to fix the broken closet… - voice and as much as his wand pointed at the director his attention was all on the four wizards behind him.

\- Great! Really smart, Draco. - Dumbledore was proud.

\- Well now that you know everything Dumby ... Kill him, Draco! - Bella shouted. - Kill him!

But Draco couldn't. He was shaking so badly he could barely aim.

\- KILL IT NOW !!! - Aunt screamed.

\- Now! Get away if you can't even kill a decrepit old man! Aleto shouted, pushing Draco and preparing his wand.

\- No! - A voice came from the stairs and everyone turned to the newcomer. Snape emerged and stood next to his godson.

\- Severus ... - Dumbledore pleaded. Everyone thought it was out of mercy and even Draco cringed when one of the greatest wizards in the world begged, But Snape knew what his duty was, disgust and hatred marked his features. - Please...

\- Avada Kedavra.

* * *

_… It was my sponsor who told me the whole truth, he is a good man and showed me the letter you exchanged._

_Don't blame him for keeping the letter, if it weren't for it I would never believe it, if it weren't for reading the truth written in his letters I would never believe that I am not Lucius Malfoy's son._

_I don't blame you, Mom, I know you had your reasons, reasons that I don't understand and that are not up to me to judge. Part of me is heartbroken and angry at being a bastard, but at the same time I'm afraid. What will happen when the truth comes out?_

_But I am your son and I love you deeply._

_With love,_

_Draco._

_P.S. I hope that one day we can talk about my father, my real father._


	4. Torture and Murdered

_Wiltshire, England._

_Sunday, August 3, 1997._

_Hermione Jane Granger,_

_This is one of the only letters I never had the courage to deliver._

_I'm not who you think. In fact, not even I know who I am, at least not anymore. I have lived my whole life believing in a lie, taking pride in something that was not even and serving those who propagated that lie._

_I know I don't have the right to write to you, but I don't have much time left, today I was sure of that. I have been condemned since the damn day that Lucius Malfoy decided to serve that monster, decided to fight his war and dragged me into this disgrace. Voldemort is a disease that consumed my home and intends to consume the magical world. The certainty came to me that afternoon when at one of the terrible meetings with his diners I saw him murder Mrs. Burbage._

_I saw him humiliate my father, but I suppose I shouldn't call him that, since I'm not really Lucius Malfoy's son, however he is still the man who raised me. I saw the Dark Lord laugh at my family at the wedding of my cousin Tonks and Professor Lupine, he called humiliation the mixture of blood. And I would have agreed with him if I was still 16, even though I was terrified of his presence, I would have agreed._

_He asked me if I would take care of the puppies and I wanted to be strong, I wanted to have the courage to say yes, that I would take care of my cousins, regardless of who they were children because they were family. But I didn't have your courage, I didn't have the strength that characterizes your home so much. You lions are so proud of the red and gold you wear and for the first time I understood why silver is bestowed on seconds._

_“Many of our most traditional family trees have become, in time, vermin.” It was his words. “You need to prune yours to keep it healthy. Cut out the parts that threaten the health of the rest. ”,“ We are going to root out the cancer that infects us until only those who have truly pure blood remain. ” and that's when I knew my days were numbered._

_You see, Hermione, as much as I was proud of the Malfoys being one of the oldest purebred families in England, I discovered that I am not a Malfoy, let alone have purebred. I am the result of an out-of-wedlock affair, a scandal and a secret in itself, but what condemns me is not being a bastard but being the son of a Veela. I am actually a half-blood and have known it since my 17th birthday when I received my magical inheritance._

_I don't have much time left, I know he will find out sooner or later and kill me, but I need to tell you…_

* * *

The prisoners ran into each other when they apparated on a rural road. Hermione was scared, her plan to unlucky Harry had not worked and was concerned about the state of Ron who was still cringing from the pain of the punch he took trying to keep the kidnappers away from her.

They were standing in front of gates with wrought iron bars in front of what seemed like a long battlements. She felt fear freeze in her veins. What if Voldemort was there? One of the hijackers walked to the gates and waited for the iron to twist, unwinding the curves and curls and forming a terrifying face, which spoke in a metallic voice: "Tell your objective".

\- We arrested Potter! Roared Greyback, triumphant. - We captured Harry Potter!

And it took no more words from the werewolf for gates to open.

\- We will! Said Greyback to the men, and the prisoners were pushed through the gates and the alley, between tall hedges that stifled their steps. Anguish was growing in Hermione's chest and she put a hard and indifferent expression on her face, she wouldn't surrender without a fight, she needed a plan, something to dissuade whoever was in that mansion that the swollen-faced boy who staggered in front of her it was really Harry Potter.

\- We are here to see the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! - Greyback spoke whoever opened the mansion's front door. - We captured Harry Potter! - And grabbing Harry, turned him facing the light so that the blond and aristocratic woman could see the boy.

\- I know he's swollen, lady, but it's him! Scabior's high-pitched voice came. - If you look more closely, you will see the scar. And this one is the bad blood that is traveling with him. There is no doubt that it is him, and we brought his wand too! Here, lady ...

Hermione saw Narcissa Malfoy examining her friend's swollen face, but the woman only raised her eyebrows.

\- Bring them inside.

She and the others were pushed and kicked up the wide stone steps, and entered a hall whose dark walls were covered with paintings and portraits that looked at them with disgust or disinterest.

"Follow me," said Narcissa, crossing the hall. - My son, Draco, is at home spending the Easter holidays. If it's Harry Potter, he'll know.

* * *

Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs in the large living room, although he liked the crystal chandelier on the ceiling, the purple walls made the room darker and less comfortable than he would like to admit. He sometimes didn't know what was worse: being at home with his family and Lord or lonely at school. That was so ... The dismay at knowing that he had less than three months to live surrounded him with strength. For at least a few days he had been thinking about it: would his death be painful or not even feel? Would your heart stop tragically or go to sleep? Damn it, he would give anything to see her one last time ... Until such a well-known aroma of orange, vanilla and old book hit him before he could even see the prisoners being pushed into the room. He rose in fright when he saw her tied up among the prisoners.

Hermione.

He never imagined that he would see her there, in his home. Draco had lost hope of meeting her again when she didn't go back to school and after the persecution of Muggle-borns he hoped she would never be found, but there she was. And it took all of his self-control not to run up to her and free her from the bonds.

\- What's that? - Asked his father in his typical slurred voice.

"They say they captured Potter," said his mother. - Draco, dear, come here. I need you to confirm whether it is Potter or not, we cannot afford to be deceived and we wrongly summoned the Lord ...

He did not want! For he knew that if Hermione was there the supposed Harry who didn't look at him directly was really who that disgusting kidnappers claimed to be. And Draco curse the damn day he decided to spend his Easter vacation at home.

\- So, kid? - The werewolf was delighted by the smell of scared little girl that Hermione exhaled, that although Draco also felt the girl's fear, it only aroused him more anger against the direction that his world was taking.

Harry's face was huge, bright and red, all features deformed by some spell for sure - either that or he had stuck his face in a hornet's nest. Draco allowed himself a quick look at the young woman behind the brunette and he saw even behind Hermione's indifferent and courageous expression that she had been the one to cast the spell. If he didn't know who was standing there in front of him, he would have wondered who stole it and was wearing Harry's glasses.

\- So, Draco? Asked Lucius Malfoy boldly. - It's him? Is it Harry Potter?

\- I'm not sure ... - He said shakily. He knew that the one in front of him was his rival, but if the boy's identity was confirmed what would happen to Hermione? He was terrified of the disturbing images that popped into his mind.

\- But look at it carefully! Get closer! - His father continued excited about the possibility. - Draco, if we are the ones who deliver Potter to the Dark Lord ...

Greyback, upon hearing those words, began to aggressively challenge the wizard by claiming that he was responsible for the night's capture credits, but Draco just wanted to get out of there. If only he could disappear once and for all! Was it all a way of paying for the evils done to all Muggle borns? Suffer until your death? If only I had known what I would expect for him at Christmas last year, I would never have come home! Was there any way to force the mark off your skin? If it burned it, would the link be lost?

\- I told you, I don't know. - He replied again to his father, returning to the safe corner.

"We'd better be sure, Lucius," said her mother to her husband, in her clear, cold voice. - Absolutely sure that it is Potter, before we call the Dark Lord ... They say that this is his - she commented, looking at the plum wand - but it does not seem what Olivaras described ... If we are wrong , if we call the Dark Lord to no avail ...

\- And the bad blood here? Growled Greyback.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. And despair took Draco's heart. - Yes ... yes, she was at Madame Malkin with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl? Her mother's eyes had a strange glow, as if she were relieved, as if her answer was the solution to all the family's problems.

\- I ... - No, he couldn't condemn her. They would kill her, not for accompanying Harry, but for being bad blood. - ... I don't know ... - It was the best you can do, with your chest already in tachycardia.

\- This is the Weasley boy! Shouted Lucius, turning the prisoners around to face Ron. - It's them, Potter's friends ... Draco, look at him, aren't you Arthur Weasley's son?

\- Yeah ... It could be. "Potter, why the hell haven't you managed to escape yet?"

When his aunt entered the room, everything got drastically worse. On the one hand his father was desperate to run to Voldemort like a puppy wanting to show service, and on the other his aunt wanted her mother to be absolutely sure, while on another axis Greyback snarled with anger at being ignored by wizards who always considered themselves superior.

Draco couldn't think of anything, nor a plan that could free Hermione came to mind, he just observed the whole environment: his mother looked satisfied, her face livid by the possibility of the war finally ending - a fact that proved when she took his shoulder and he ran his hand over her arm, holding her hand tightly. Harry seemed to be petrified, as was Weasley. Hermione was the only one who seemed to be trying to find a way out, but it was as clear as water in her eyes how desperate she was. Draco saw the moment she gave up the stitches when Lucius finally took the action of pulling on his sleeve revealing the Black Mark, she gave up, accepting that the end had come and it shattered her heart.

Draco watched with equal horror as his father almost touched the Black Mark, but his forefinger stopped before touching it when Bellatrix went to the kidnapper who had the sword and screamed wildly.

\- What's that?

\- A sword.

\- Give it to me.

\- It's not yours, lady, I found it and now it's mine.

He heard the crash before the red flash left his aunt's wand when the kidnapper had been stunned. With a cry of rage, one of the fallen kidnapper's companions drew his wand. The kidnappers were no match for her, although it was four against a Bella who was a witch with prodigious skill and no scruples. The men fell where they were, all except Greyback, who was forced to kneel. Bellatriz leaned over the werewolf, holding the unknown sword tightly in her hand, her face maddened by anger.

\- Where did you find that sword? He whispered to Greyback. - Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!

\- It was in the girl's bag when we searched her. - He snarled.

"Draco, take that trash out," said Bellatriz, indicating the unconscious men. - If you don't have the chest to finish them, leave them in the courtyard for me.

"Don't you dare talk to Draco like that," his mother said angrily, but Bellatriz screamed:

\- BE QUIET! The problem is much worse than we thought, Ciça!

Draco was excited, but he couldn't just refuse to leave, not when his aunt was so unstable, scared and demented. With a simple spell he levitated the bodies of the kidnappers and allowed himself to look directly at Hermione as he left the room and headed for the courtyard. She didn't look at him, all the girl's attention was on her Aunt and Draco saw fear in those honey-colored eyes.

* * *

Hermione shivered when she saw the mad witch turn to face them. Being summoned for a private conversation with Bellatrix Lestrange was not pleasant.

Hermione tried to be brave when the witch cut the strings that bound the other prisoners, but tears stung her eyes when the witch dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, she saw Greyback push the others to another door that opened to a dark corridor leaving her alone with the Malfoys and Belatriz.

\- Where did you get that sword? - He asked.

\- I didn't go and ... - But then the slap burned in his face.

\- Liar !!! You filthy mudblood, tell the truth! - Screamed giving another slap on the girl who was kneeling before was thrown on the floor. - That sword was in my vault in Gringotts. How did you get it? Did you get in my safe?

\- No! - She replied scared. He didn't know what the witch was talking about, he was never in her safe. I didn't even know how well Harry and Ron found the sword.

\- You are lying! CRUCIO!

Hermione cried out when the spell hit her, the excruciating pain burned without really hurting her, it was like a thousand daggers tearing her from the inside out.

\- I'll ask you one more time! Where did you get this sword? Where?

\- We think ... we think ... PLEASE! cried Hermione when the curse hit her again.

\- You were in my safe in Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! - Bela shouted throwing another cruciatus at the girl who let out another terrible and prolonged cry.

Tears spilled from his eyes, it was a pain that surpasses any other, his blood seemed to be on fire and his bones cracked on his skin; she wanted it to end ... to lose consciousness ... to die.

\- What else did you take? What else has with you? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I'll cut you with this knife!

\- Nothing! I didn't take anything! - He cried.

Hermione screamed again when she felt the torture start again, she couldn't take it anymore and when the pain stopped she begged.

\- Please! I didn't take anything! I do not…

\- What else did you and your friends get from my safe? What else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!

Hermione started screaming again and even though she tried to beg to stop her screams they continued to cut her throat as tears streamed from her eyes that rolled in pain. And she wanted to die.

\- Tell me what else you got !!!

\- I didn't get anything ... Please! I didn't get anything! - He spoke between sobs, almost unconscious by the pain, an echo of the torture.

\- How did you get in my safe? Did that disgusting goblin in the basement help you?

\- We only met him tonight! - Hermione sobbed. - We have never been in your safe ... this is not the real sword! It's a copy, it's just a copy! - Lied, even in the midst of pain and tears her mind can think fast and she lied.

\- It's easy to find out if it's the real one or not. - She heard Lucius' voice, but she couldn't see him. She was lying on the floor and could barely open her eyes at the memory of the pain that still ran through her body. - I'll get the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!

\- Well, anyway ... I don't believe it!

The pain returned, but now it was the cold dagger that told the skin beneath his collarbone. Hermione felt her hot blood pour from the cuts and stain her robes and she screamed. She cried out when the witch went for her arm and dug the despicable words into her skin with the tip of her dagger. "BAD BLOOD"

When the witch was violently yanked off her, Hermione tried to stay conscious and understand what was going on around her, but it was so much pain that she just lay motionless on the floor, unable to speak or move.

* * *

Draco took the bodies through the corridors to the mansion's outer courtyard. The night was dark and moonless and the boy considered waking the hijackers with an enervat and letting them escape, as no one deserves his aunt's wrath. He himself had already experienced the power of the witch's torturing spell and knew how she reveled in the pain of others, in her pain.

However, remembering how those despicable men touched his Hermione, the anger burned in Draco.

Do not.

He wouldn't let them go, he wouldn't let them get away! They were supposed to pay for touching what was his, for daring to drag Hermione to her aunt's feet. He should have killed them for putting her in danger and for tying her up and if it weren't for a thousandth of sanity he would have done it. He would have said the unforgivable curse and knew it would work, but he was not a murderer.

Draco's eyes fell to the dark burnt mark on his arm and even though she was there he knew he wasn't a death eater, he didn't serve Voldemort. He knew who he was and knew that he had only bowed to the Lord to protect his mother's life. Draco didn't know how long he stood just staring with hatred at the mark on his skin, he lost himself in the memory of the day he sealed his fate as a Death Eater, the day he didn't kill Dumbledore, but was seen walking with those who celebrated his death. death.

The ominous cry his aunt had given when he would destroy all the windows in the great hall, blowing out the enchanted candles, were still in his nightmares, but it was the memories of the torture he had suffered on returning home without completing his mission that made him shudder. He had failed to kill Dumbledore, failed and Snape had to say the curse. Draco just didn't die under Voldemort's hands that night, because he had been successful in getting the Death Eaters into the school. Fortunately, his mother had been spared and it was she who would take care of her injuries. “You are not a murderer, Draco. And never stop being proud of it. ” those were the words she whispered to him before putting him to an enchanted sleep.

He would not kill the kidnappers, because he was not a murderer, but he was also not a saint and so he imprisoned men and turned his back on them, returning to the mansion. Those men deserved Bellatrix's madness

Draco was halfway up the lobby when the warm smell of blood hit him. Blood mixed with orange, vanilla, old book and fear, very afraid.

Something was terribly wrong with his Hermione and he needed to help her, but before he could step forward, he was completely out of breath. His body was filled with anger, rage, anguish and despair - which consequently activated all of his veela traits - something that until then he had no idea he could do.

Roaring, Draco felt his gum puncture, making room for prey dripping venom, as well as his nails growing, being turned into claws. Although his gray eyes had turned black, he could only see red. The final card came when he dropped to his knees in search of relief for his back, which was tearing hard, giving space for his bone structure to realign and give space for one by the pair of white wings, with about 2 meters wingspan.

Breathing hard, the half-veela was exhausted, but his improved sense of smell still smelled the blood of his prey - or companion, as they prefer - in addition to his keen ears listening hard to the high-pitched screams, mixed with laughter.

It wouldn't look like that. In a flash, he opened his eyes, breathing hard, rising with speed and breaking the door to the hall with such rage.

-BUT WHAT…? - Lucius screamed in fright as the door shattered, seeing an angry magical creature burst into his room.

-Draco ?! - Narcissa was white with dread to see her betrayal exposed for everyone to see. What the hell Olivier was ?!

- ** _MINE!_ **\- Veela howled before leaving for her aunt, scratching her face with her claws, hissing at her showing all her ferocity.

His Veela instinct was rampant, like a mad dog, desperate to protect his mate.

-HOW DARE YOU?! - Bella didn't know if she was furious for the scratch, for being interrupted or for clearly her sister for giving to a chicken with teeth.

But when they assumed that the boy would continue to attack, they were completely stunned to realize that Draco was actually huddled protectively against Hermione's body on the floor, purring divided between taking care of the injured girl or tearing out her aunt's throat for daring to touch her. companion, but above all he was alert to any movement in his family.

-Ciça, what does that mean !? - Bellatrix snapped, staring at her sister fiercely, being accompanied by Lucius.

However at that moment Harry and Ron burst from the stairs of the dungeons. They tried to get to Hermione, who was supported by Draco and the elect's face had already returned to normal for everyone to recognize him.

\- Let's call the Dark Lord! - Lucius shouted in a voice overflowing with triumph that when he saw the boy, he pulled his sleeve up and touched his index finger to the Black Mark.

Bellatrix in turn turned his wand to face the boys ...

\- Expelliarmus! Howled Harry, pointing his wand at Bellatrix, and the witch's was thrown into the air.

\- Stupefy! Ron yelled.

And Lucius Malfoy fell against the fireplace. Spurts of light flew from Narcissa's wand, Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling over behind a sofa to avoid them.

\- STOP OR HE DIES!

Panting, Harry peered over the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix had the redhead trapped by the hair and held the silver knife against the boy's throat.

"Drop your wand," whispered the witch. - Drop it or you'll see blood.

Hermione had the vague notion of being lulled by someone, but when she heard Bellatrix's threat she became rigid in Malfoy's arms and when she opened her eyes minimally she stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

She could only be delusional! He recognized Draco as the one who supported her and did not know how Harry and Ron had managed to escape, but he saw Ron now under Bella's clutches and feared. She knew what that witch was capable of, she still felt the pain of curses on her skin, even though she also felt her body protected in a comfortable embrace as well as caresses on her head accompanied by a light purr that reminded her of a kitten. Was she dying? They say that before she dies flashes of her life go through her head, but did it have to be when she turned into a cat ?! Why couldn't it be that time you caught Malfoy staring at you last year? Couldn't it be the day Draco was punched in the nose? Or when he gaped when he saw her at the Yule Ball? But…. Why was she thinking of himself?

\- I said, drop the wand! Squeaked Bellatrix again. And Hermione came out of her daydreams when she saw the witch pressing the same knife she had used to cut it against Ron's throat and in horror saw the drops of blood well up.

\- It's ok! Shouted Harry, and dropped his wand at his own feet, raising his hands to his shoulders.

\- Great. Lucius, get them! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death is near! - She laughed deliriously.

Harry knew that; his scar was bursting with pain, and he sensed Voldemort flying very far across the skies, over a stormy black sea, and would soon be close enough to apparate into the room, and Harry saw no way out.

"Now," Bellatrix said softly, when the brother-in-law returned holding the wands that were with Potter. - Ciça, I think we should tie these heroes up again, and maybe include your blood traitor son!

But when she said the last word, they heard a peculiar creaking noise from above. Everyone looked up in time to see the crystal chandelier shudder; and with a loud crack and an ominous clink he started to plummet. Bellatrix was directly under the chandelier; dropping Ron, who also ran, she threw herself to one side, screaming. The chandelier shattered on the floor, producing an explosion of crystals and chains. Sparkling splinters flew in all directions.

Draco covered Hermione with his body extending his wings to protect her from the wreckage, Harry took the opportunity: he jumped over the armchair, snatched his wands from Lucius' hands, pointed all three at the wizard and shouted:

\- Stupefy!

The blonde was lifted by the triple spell, flew against the ceiling and crashed to the ground.

Bellatrix jumped up, her hair disheveled, brandishing the silver knife. - Dobby! - she shouted, - You! You made the chandelier fall ...

The little elf entered the room, his trembling finger pointing at his old lady.

"It shouldn't hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

\- Kill him, Ciça! - Bellatrix squeaked when she saw that her sister was still armed, but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand also flew through the air and fell from the opposite side of the room.

\- You filthy creature! Cried Bellatrix. - How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you challenge your masters?

\- Dobby has no masters! Squeaked the elf. - Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby came to save Harry Potter and his friends!

Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Vaguely, he knew he had moments, seconds only, until Voldemort arrived.

\- Ron, get Staple ... and GO! He yelled, tossing one of his wands to his friend who bent down to pull the goblin from under the chandelier. Harry's eyes met Draco's and he saw that the blonde wouldn't let go of Hermione. - Come with us! - He spoke reaching out to the boy who no longer looked so human.

But as much as he wanted to, that he saw a way out, Draco knew that if he accepted and left with Harry, Voldemort could find him through the black mark. His only chance of saving his mate was if he let her go.

\- Keep her safe. - She begged with tears in her completely black eyes, while passing an almost unconscious Hermione into the arms of the brunette, just giving a first (and last) kiss on her lips. Harry, shocked by the blonde's gesture, just nodded and holding his friend, took Dobby's hand.

When the group whirled to unravel, plunging into darkness, Harry had a last glimpse of the room: the pale, motionless figures of Narcissa and Draco, and a blur of silver that flew, Bellatrix's knife hurled across the room against the place where he was disappearing ...

* * *

The mansion's wards vibrated with the Dark Lord's power when he emerged in the middle of the hall. A skeletal man with whiter skin than a skull. Blood-red eyes with slit pupils radiated pure anger when he saw Potter nowhere.

\- YOU KNOW I SHOULD ONLY BE CALLED WHEN YOU CAPTURE HARRY PO… - Voldemort stopped with his sermon when he noticed the tall figure with wings standing by the fireplace. - But what the hell is that ?!

\- I'm sorry, my lord, but ... - Meanwhile Voldemort raised his hand to silence Lucius, who in turn looked angrily at Narcissa, when he realized his betrayal.

\- Look at me, Draco! - Voldemort ordered.

Draco turned reluctantly, his face streaked with tears, but with his normal eyes.

\- Veela ... - Voldemort, smart as he was, was making calls in his mind. Both for the boy's inheritance and for his transformation. - Did you fall in love with that mudblood?

The answer came with a hiss, with Draco launching at the wizard in a foolish attack, but he would not stand still waiting for death.

He didn't get very far, as he received a curse, dying on the floor.

"Did you really think you were going to escape me, boy?" Did you think you could save her? - He laughed contemptuously.

\- She's not here, is she? - Draco dared, screaming afterwards to be hit by another cruciatus curse.

\- This is a matter of time. But even if you survived, do I really think she would want to be with a bastard like you? A Malfoy ?!

Draco knew he was being tortured psychologically, but he couldn't help suffering.

\- She would never look at you. Not when you're my servant and you've despised bad blood like her all your life!

The lies next to the curses affected him so much that he was unable to maintain the transformation - but not because he calmed down in front of his partner, but because he no longer had the physical or psychological strength to keep himself in his bestial form. He was bloody, but he managed to stand and face Voldemort.

\- Maybe it will remind you of who you really serve! - And with the wizard's words the black mark burned on Draco's arm his skin boiled under the design of the skull and the snake, the pain was immensely greater than when he had made it. Draco ground his teeth refusing to scream because he knew that was what Voldemort wanted, the wizard wanted to see his pain, hear his screams and he would not give it to him.

The eyes of the dark wizard shone with the useless challenge of the boy in front of him and it was with a sadistic smile that he increased the torture. He was delighted when the young man dropped to his knee at his feet screaming while uselessly holding the arm that was now bleeding under the mark. Narcissa tried to approach her son, but he vehemently denied preventing her from getting involved however voldemort saw the witch's intention and with a smile spoke:

\- This is your place, Draco. Crawling at my feet like the filthy bloody worm it is! Now ... - He smiled and turned to Narcissa who tried not to cringe under Voldemort's eyes. - Narcissa, dear. I'm afraid your husband wants some explanations, isn't he, Lucius?

\- Yes, my lord! - Replied the wizard who looked at the woman with irony.

\- No ... don't say anything, mom! - Draco spoke in a gasp, showing his fangs to the man he had once considered as a father.

\- It's not like she could help it, boy. - Voldemort laughed as he raised his wand to the unarmed blonde who could not protect herself from the spell that hit her. - Imperio!

Draco tried to get up and put himself between Voldemort's spell and his mother, but he was stopped by invisible chains conjured by his aunt, who, taking Narcissa's wand, was delighted by the image of her kneeling and submissive nephew.

\- Quiet there, Draquinho! - Laughed Bela. - You don't want to disturb the story. Your mom has a lot to explain!

Draco watched in horror as his mother's beautiful blue eyes became dull and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

\- Narcissa, enlighten us how is it possible for your son to be a half-veela when Lucius is pure blood?

\- Because he's not Lucius's son. - She replied, smiling.

\- Whose son is he then? Shouted Lucius angrily, but then he flinched like the worm he was when Voldemort glared at him for interrupting him.

\- He's the son of the love of my life. - Whispered as if telling an amusing secret. Lucius was now white and humiliated when Bellatrix's mad laugh cut across the room.

\- Apparently you were not a good lover brother-in-law! I couldn't even keep my sister in your bed, you did!

\- Now Bela, dear, keep your composure. - Voldemort spoke with false repression and real amusement to see the servant's humiliation.

\- And who is the love of your life? - Asked Voldemort as he stared not at the bewitched witch but at the helpless son who watched his mother reveal her betrayal.

\- Olivier D’Fay Bauffremont.

\- A Frenchman! What stimulating. - Voldemort laughed as he prowled the witch, amused by her humiliation and especially the fear that covered her son's eyes. - Come on, Narcissa, tell us more about how you met Mr. Bauffremont and how you came to have a bastard son.

And Draco heard in horror his mother describe how he had known his father, how she had slept with him. Draco tried to free himself from the invisible bonds when Voldemort forced her to describe how she had been touched, simply for the pleasure of seeing the anger in the boy's eyes and the humiliation in Lucius's.

\- That's enough. - Voldemort spoke with his eyes shining with malice when he saw Narcissa come to herself and could not contain the tears that burn in anger of her eyes, but she did not cringe with humiliation but looked defiantly at the wizard. An attitude that amused the Lord even more.

\- Ciça, Ciça, what a bad girl! - Laughed Bela.

Lucius approached his wife and disgusted him in the face. Draco's eyes went black again and in haste the show tried futilely to break free and advance against the man's throat, but his aunt's spell remained unshakable

\- You disgust me. Laying down with a creature like a filthy prostitute and having it? - He spoke pointing to Draco.

\- Shut up Lucius, I'm done with you! Now, Draco. - Voldemort said, theatrically turning to the boy who was still kneeling. - In my very-great benevolence I will give you a choice. However many mistakes were made that night and a price must be paid. I know you understand that. - He spoke softly, with a cruel smile on his lips. - I will give you the choice to be forgiven and even being a half-breed, continue to serve me faithfully ...

And Bellatrix, who was almost licking her lips with excitement at the prospect of seeing her nephew being tortured once again, did not contain the upset squeak. But Voldemort just gave her a cruel look to shut her up.

\- However, as I said, someone needs to be punished. So if you choose to serve me again, your beloved mother will have to pay for the betrayal and die.

Bella laughed wildly when her sister went pale beside her and even a concerned look crossed Lucius' eyes.

\- NO!!! - Draco roared.

\- No? Um, I thought it would be wiser, nor did you hear what the other option is. Well, if you really don't want my forgiveness, I will have no choice but to kill you here and now, for uselessly trying to hide what it is, to have the audacity to defy your master, and worse to fall in love with filthy bad blood! - Draco hissed again threateningly - But your sweet mother will live!

\- No! Draco, please! Ask for forgiveness, don't mind me…

\- Quiet, Ciça! - Bellatrix shouted, holding her sister by the hair and pointing the wand she had stolen from her to her throat, preventing her from continuing to plead for her son to be saved.

\- And yet I give you my word that no harm will be done to her! Voldemort's eyes shone with malice and even if revolt crossed Bellatriz's face and Lucius's contained indignation, Draco knew that the wizard in front of him spoke the truth.

\- Kill me then! demanded Draco. - But you won't win!

And Voldemort's fury poured out. His nostrils flared and his pupils were nothing more than sharp slits in his blood-red eyes and he pointed his wand ready to end the miserable life of the boy who smirked.

\- Potter will defeat you! She has done this once and will do it again, you will never win! Especially if Hermione is beside him! - Draco smiled victoriously when the wizard's face in front of him transfigured into pure anger and power, but the blonde knew that in a world where Hermione remained alive and fighting, there would be no chance that the dark wizard would prevail.

\- It is necessary to prune some branches to keep the tree and its roots healthy. - Voldemort spoke between teeth. - We must cut out the parts that threaten the health of everything else! Avada Kedavra. - He concluded by casting the unforgivable curse.

Narcissa managed to get rid of her sister and desperately ran to her son. And for a split second Voldemort thought that history would repeat itself, that with a sacrifice of love his spell ricocheted off the mother who was trying to protect her son. However, this was not what happened, Lucius, had gone faster, grabbing his wife's thin waist, preventing her from falling between the curse of the master and his son. The green flash filled the room and the boy's body fell lifeless on the floor.

Narcissa cried out in tears and despair, but she was still restrained by Lucius. She struggled as he held her and tried to get her out of the room. She cried out in anguish and pain when she saw Voldemort caress the huge snake that crawled lazily through the door and whispered to the animal, while looking directly at her "Enjoy dinner, Nagini."

\- Control yourself Ciça! It's not like you can't have another son of Lucius. One of blood preferably pure, preferably. - Laughed Bela delighting with the tears and pain that consumed her younger sister.

The door closed, but she could still see the snake approaching her little boy. She can't even say goodbye! Her only son was dead and they did not leave her or take him in her arms to say goodbye.

Narcissa felt as if the curse had been thrown at her, as if she were dying and she cried like she never had before. They had taken the joy out of her life, had ripped out her heart and crushed it, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't live in a world where she couldn't see her little dragon smile. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to die with him, she wanted to die because she couldn't bear to live even a day knowing that her son had been taken from her.

Voldemort had taken everything from her, reduced her husband to a worm, taken her home and now claimed the life of her only son. She had nothing else. And Narcissa cried, cried until the day her tears dried up, but the deep pain never left her soul, she had been mutilated and with Draco's death a part of her died with him.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem from Fernando Barbosa Filho,

**MISSING**

Once in a while I think about you

then my voice is silent

my body trembles

and my heart beats desperately ...

A tear falls randomly into space

and my eyes are lost in the infinite.

Once in a while I feel you

caressing my face

shaking your head, your hair brushing the wind

your voice caressing my being.

Once in a while I meet you

lost in my footsteps

untamed before my arms

away from my feeling.

Once in a while I think about you

like a swallow gone

like a lightning bolt

or a light that was lost at sea.

Once in a while I feel you

so close and so far

so close I can't even reach you

so far I can't forget you.

Once in a while I cry

and I can't contain my pain

for not being able to have you

for not being able to love you

for not supporting the strength that has

the trail of happiness

every now and then I have you next to me,

because you are in my bitterness

the flame of a longing

Fernando Barbosa Filho

Narcissa was looking at the cold headstone in the Blacks' private cemetery, there was not a coffin, much less a body under the ground, just a small chest where the white blood-stained feathers rest forever guarding the memory of the son she had lost. The son who reminded him so much of his true love.

Engraved on the white stone was the words: In memory of Draco D’Fay Bauffremont; Born on June 5, 1980 - Died on March 27, 1998; "Beloved son and dear friend". She couldn't bury him in the Malfoy graveyard and she didn't want to either, Draco was not a Malfoy and shouldn't be remembered as one.

The war was over and his son was dead. Lucius had been sentenced to prison and to the kiss of the Dementor, she had already been absolved of her crimes. Amazing Harry Potter had spoken in his favor at his trial, but it was the letter he had once sent to Severus Snape that granted his freedom. She smiled at the memory of the friend who, failing to comply with his request, did not burn the letter where she confessed her betrayal and how her life and that of her son were threatened. But Severus was also dead.

With the arrest of the now deceased husband Narcissa will inherit all the riches and properties of the name Malfoy, but she did not want them, she just wanted her son to be with her. The witch had collected all her belongings in the great mansion as well as everything that had once been her dear son and had sold the property, she wanted nothing to do with the one that had once been her home. Pain and death were marked on her walls and she no longer wanted those memories.

Narcissa had decided to leave forever, nothing else held her on English soil, everything she once loved and considered important had been taken from her. He would go to France, return to Paris and perhaps find redemption and forgiveness there.

Continued in Les Liens Familiaux ...

END


End file.
